


Just random stoires I have(MARVEL EDITION)

by JustUrAverageAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M, Percy Jackson meets the Avengers, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Sad, What Is Beta, beta? who's she, fuck beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustUrAverageAngel/pseuds/JustUrAverageAngel
Summary: Me: I have a lot of stories! I should complete themAlso me: I need to write different ones.So have my random Marvel oneshots. I might continue them if I get inspiration, so jsut enjoy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. The WInter Captian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the AU where Steve gets taken by HYDRA instead of Bucky

Bucky was tired. He stretched, watching the city bustle. He had to admit, one good thing about waking up in the 21st century was the new views. He often got tired of the war-stricken places he visited. Of course, that was his opinion. He heard a knock on his bedroom door and he went to answer it. 

He opened the door and was greeted with Tony Stark himself. The man smiled. “Hey, didn’t know you were still up.” Bucky just stared at him. “You need something, Stark?” Tony nods. “Thought you might be interested in testing out a new thing for your arm.” Bucky glanced at his vibranium arm. He had lost it in the Atlantis crash up north. The only thing that was damaged before he woke.

“At 3 in the morning?” He asked. Tony nods. “Finally got that crappy piece of shit to work out thanks to T’challa and Shuri.” Bucky nods, noticing the bags under his eyes. “Stark, how much sleep have you had?” Tony shrugs. “Come on Colonel. We have testing to do!” Bucky chuckles and follows the coffee driven man to the lab. After all, he was the son of the person who was a genius. And as much as he likes to joke, Tony was a genius too.

They walked in and Tony made him sit on the table while he dug through shit on another table. Bucky was glad. He never really thought that he’d find a place in this new era. But then Loki, Ultron, and all sorts of other fights made him have a home. The Avengers tower, where the avengers lived when they weren’t fighting to save the world. He had trouble fitting in, but the avengers were there for him. He laughed as Tony brought out a small disk.

“Got it!” he said, walking over. “Where’s that shield of yours?” He asked. But before the man could answer, Tony shrugged. “I’ll use the temp.” He pulls out a vibranium shield similar to his, only plain, no paint. He attached the disk to the shield, handing it to Bucky. “Put it on.” Bucky nods and slides the shield over his arm. Tony pushes the disc he added and it shrunk into his arm. “Whoa.” He said, shocked. 

“Cool, right? Should turn your shield into a little button on your arm, so that if you are in a situation you can’t access your shield, it's right there! Also, the recall part should be smoother now with Wakandian/stark tech instead of just Stark tech.” Bucky smiles. “Thanks Tony.” The man smiles. “No problem! Now I’m going to sleep.” He waves his hand and a bed appears. He collapses on it and falls asleep.

Bucky didn’t get out of bed until Natasha knocked on his door. She gave him a sympathetic smile. He had another nightmare. One of him losing his best friend. Steven Rogers. It started like any dream with him. Them talking and chatting in their apartment. But it switched to the train, him holding the shield, and as Steve fell, someone grabbed his hand and released him. It was Steve, who said with a deathly cold voice,  _ ‘You should’ve fell. Not me. Traitor, betrayer. I hate you.’  _ And then he woke up.

He ate breakfast and as the others chatted, he got up and put on the little button Tony gave him. He then heard Clint say, “Hey, who’s turn is it to go shopping? We’re out of milk!” Bruce groans as Bucky laughs. “My turn, Hawkass. I’m leaving right now.” He said. Natasha came up, already ready to go out. “I’m coming too. I’m getting something for Fury’s birthday.” Bucky looked at her oddly. “When is Fury’s birthday?” He heard Tony ask. “Secret~!” She said as the two left the tower’s resident platforms.

He was still tired, despite getting coffee in his veins. Natasha was calmly talking by his side, while he was occasionally stopped for autographs. Being the world's first superhero was cool and all, but he knew he wasn’t. It was Steve. Bucky just filled those shoes. He rubbed his arm, a nervous habit he got after he woke up. As they walked down the street, grocery bags in their hands, Natasha stopped him. “What-”

“Someone’s aiming at us.” Bucky stiffened. “Who?” He asked quietly. She shakes her head. “I can’t tell. All I know is that they have a gun at our heads.” He strained his hearing and heard a gun cock. “Get down!” He shoved Nat down and followed suit as a bullet hit the car behind them. Bucky activated his shield buttons and the familiar circular shield appeared in his metal arm. He held it up as more bullets came.

He dragged the assassin toward another car to protect her while she called the others. “We have a shooter attacking us at main and 5th! Backup is asked for!” A quick response is heard.  _ ‘Roger, Widow. Ironman is on his way.’  _ Bucky hears a crunch and he looks over the car. 

A man, in all black leather gear. It had a red octopus on the front, but the whole outfit was covered in a straight jacket like design. He noticed that the man had a mask on, with a thick collar around his neck. Short, greasy, blond hair barely scraping his goggled eyes. In his arms were two guns. He lifted one and shot at them. Bucky ducked. “Ok, we got a real bad one. Looks like HYDRA.” 

“That’s impossible-” Bucky gasps as the man picks up the car and throws it behind him. Bucky was grabbed by his flesh arm, running from this assassin. “You were saying?!” He yelled. Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled out a gun, shooting at him. The bullets bounced off the chest. Guns shot at them, but Bucky shielded them. They turned the corner and hid behind another car. 

But the man instead grabbed Bucky by the hem of his shirt and threw him all the way down the street. He skidded to a stop. He looked up and saw that the man was coming toward him, both guns in the air. His shield, back where Black Widow was. He got up, feeling some pain.  _ A broken rib or two for sure. _ The man held both guns at him, saying one phrase. 

“Goodbye, Colonel.” 

It clicked in his head. That voice. That build. The handling of the guns. But it couldn’t be. Bucky stared into the goggled eyes. A hint of blue. The blue he knew. The blue he loved. “S-Steve?” The man stopped, like he had been shocked.

“Who the hell is Steve?” 

Bucky sat at the table, looking at a mess of old photos. He’d been silent since they came to the two. The unknown assassin disappeared, the only thing left behind being a speck of blood on Bucky’s shield. Everyone was concerned, but didn’t dare say a thing until Bucky did first. Fury walked in, and sat down. “We have some information for you, Avengers.”

Everyone looked up except Bucky. “The blood has been analyzed. The person who attacked you is-” No, no he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to believe it. “Steven Grant Rogers.” Everyone had different reactions. Some(Tony, Thor, and Clinton) were confused. Others(Natasha and Bruce) were shocked. And Bucky? The only reaction was a clenching of the metal hand on the table. 

“And, who is that?” Tony asked. Before Fury could answer, Bucky spoke, the first thing since he saw the person. “The first avenger.” Everyone looked at him. “Aren’t you the first avenger, Bucks?” Clint asked. Bucky shakes his head. 

“Me and Steve were friends. Really good ones. He was always sick and skinny. So when he got into the army, I was surprised. Of course...I didn’t know right away. I was busy fighting. While I was doing that, Steve got the first dose of the Super Human Serum Stark made. It changed him into Captain America.” Bruce nods. “I know. I saw the museum exhibit. He was a showman for a while.”

Bucky nods. “Yeah. Until he heard that My group had been taken as PoW by the nazi’s. What he didn’t know was that I was being experimented on with their version of the serum. When he came, I was shocked. But we got over it, becoming the best fucking team you’d imagine.” He sighed, tears in his eyes.

“Until one raid. We were stopping a train from them to HYDRA, when I was ambushed. He saved me, but lost his shield. A robot came and shot at him, who was defenseless. It blasted him outside onto the side of a train. I destroyed the robot, and then rushed to get him. But before I could reach him-” He choked, tears falling. 

“He fell. From a train into a ravine. Even with his power, it would’ve killed him.” Gasps of sadness. “I thought I lost him. He was gone-dead. I took over his role, becoming the Colonel America, to avenge the person I lost. I-I-I thought he was dead.” Fury sighs. “But he’s not. He’s a soldier of HYDRA now. Their finest.” He activated a screen.

Bucky looked up. “The Winter Captain. A HYDRA assassin who’s been murdering people for years and disappearing without a trace. We thought he would've died by now, but it seems HYDRA has its own plans for him.” Bucky murmured something. “Pardon, Barnes?” Bucky looked up, determined. “I need to save him.” Fury nods. “We plan on creating a plan to rid HYDRA of their finest soldier, and get your friend back, Colonel. But until that plan is made, you have to be careful. We don’t know his target.” 

It was quieter that night. Bucky was one of the loudest Avengers, so seeing him huddled in his room, with nothing but the relics from his time made everyone uneasy. Bruce was the first to approach him. “Bucky?” The man looked up, his scars covered in tears. “do-Do you want to talk about it? We’re all here, you know.” Bucky shakes his head.

Thor came in next, holding a cat up. “Man of America! I have a feline!” Bucky didn’t react. “Buchaen, please cheer.” Bucky just waves him off. After a while, Natasha and Clint came in with food. He just let it sit there. What he didn’t know was that everyone was worried about him. Tony sighed, eating his food. “What can we do guys?” Natasha sighs. “Leave him alone for a bit then talk to him. I think he needs time.”

_ It was so cold. He had only felt the cold since the fall. Everyone rushed up to him. “Where’s Steve?” “Bucky? What happened?” “Bucky?” He only held the shield in defeat, not letting go of the last thing of Steve’s. Peggy walked up to him. “He’s gone, isn’t he.” Bucky simply nods. Everyone starts freaking out. “What do we do?” “He was our last hope!” “We need a new hero!” _

_ “We have one more sample of the serum, however it's small. We can do it for someone.” Stark said. Murmurs, but Bucky spoke up. “I’ll do it.” Everyone looks at him. “I’ll be the next captain america.” Stark walked up. “Are you sure? You don’t have to-” He stops him. “I’m the only one who can. I was experimented on. I don’t know the full thing, but they messed with a version of the serum and gave it to me. If you add the real one to mine, it can make me stronger.” His face stiffened. “I’m going to make those bastards pay.”  _

_ Bucky sat at the cockpit, talking on a radio as he aimed for the sea. “Hey, Peggy.” She responds, somber and scared. “Yes, colonel?” He laughs. “Tell-Tell the others I’m going to miss the dance. I’m going to see an old friend.” The radio crackles. “Roger, Colonel Barnes.” The next thing, was simply  _ **cold.**

Bucky sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was a mess. A horrible, horrible mess. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He looked over, seeing everyone on the couch or chairs, watching a movie. He walked over. Everyone looked up. “Can-Can we talk now?” Bruce smiles as they make room for him. “Of course. You are our friend.” Friend. He never thought he’d hear that word again. 

Slow moving gears. A smell of blood and death. Faceless people guarding him. It was something the Winter Captain was oh so familiar with. He stood stiff and straight, as his handler brought in the ruler of them all. He had a frown on his face, which he knew was better than a smile. “Winter Captain?” He nodded, silent until spoken a question. “You were sent to kill Colonel America. So why is he still alive?” He didn’t move, or speak.

“Answer me.” He responded quickly. “He was aware. He brought in the Ironman and Black Widow.” The man nods, then tilts his head. “But you had him alone. You could have shot him. Why didn’t you?” He spoke again, with a robotic tone. “He called me a name. It surprised me, and I didn’t respond correctly.” The man’s face darkened. “And what did he call you?” 

“Steve.” His handler’s face becomes unseen. “Do you remember anything.” He asked, no not asked, stated. “No. I don’t know who Steve is.” The handler nods. “Punishment.” He didn’t opress. It was known if you say no to the handler, you are in for death. He was led away, ready to face his punishment. 

The captain watched from the building. This tower was where the target lives. His orders? Kill Colonel America, and any of the others who dare fight. If possible? Take Tony Stark back to the compound. He held his rifle in his hand, the other strapped over his back. Explosives on his belt and them in his ear and head.  _ ‘Don’t fuck this up, Winter Captain.’ _ He nods.

The scanner in his goggles spotted a breach in the tower. One where he could get in without this-AI it’s called- alarming the heroes. He boosted himself with his enhanced strength over onto the building, right where the breach was. He grabbed the panel and infiltrated the wall. It was an area between rooms. He moved toward the signature of the target. 

What he didn’t know was, the AI, JARVIS, had alerted the avengers that the WInter Captain was in the building. Fury was alerted as soon as he was in the vicinity. The plan was simple. Lure the captain away with Bucky, and hopefully stop him. If not, they knock him out. 

Bucky was nervous. He hadn’t seen him in years. He was alive. He sat there, looking through the photos. The door slams open and he jolts. He turns and is met with a gun in his face. “S-Steve.” He stuttered. The man just growls, pulling the trigger. Bucky ducks, pulling out his shield. “Steve, stop!” No response. Multitude of bullets clang off his shield. 

“Steve! It’s me! Bucky!” The man stops for a fraction of a second, then charges at him. He held Steve at bay, as he punched and shot and tried to kill him. “Bucky! Bucky Barnes! Your friend!” That made a halt. “What is a friend?” He asked, monotone and dark. “Someone who cares about you. Steve, you and I-we were best friends. Pals.” He raised an eyebrow. “I don’t even know who you are. You are just a target.”

Bucky’s heart broke. “You’re Steve Rogers.” He states, lowering his shield. “You were sick and always got into fights. I-I-I was there.” His fists drop. “Please, come back, Stevie.” Bucky reached out his hand, and Steve reached out his hand. Then, he stops. His goggles turned a bright red and he doubled over. “Steve!” He charged at him, causing Bucky to be thrown to the floor. Steve raised his fist, but before anything-he collapsed. 

Tranquilizer arrow.

Bucky looked at the thrashing man. Held in a circular cell, vibranium cuffs keeping him from escaping. Everyone was around them. “Bucky…” Bruce said. He looked up. “What?” Bruce sighs, as the others(Fury included) listened in. “HYDRA did something to his brain.” Bucky clenched his fist. “What?” Bruce points to a brain scan. “They seemed to have locked up the memory part of the brain. They also affected his whole brain functions. I need more time to see this.”

He sighs. Fury nods. “Let’s leave them alone for a second.” He drags the others out, leaving Bucky alone. He stared at him. “Do-do you remember?” No response. “We were best friends. I cared about you. You cared about me. You always got into trouble...I always got you out of it.” He sighs. “Except for one.” He rests his head against the glass. “Do you...Remember any of that?” He looks at him with tears in his eyes. “Steve?”

  
  



	2. Ummmm Wedding lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the MLP episode and based off of the 'This day Aria' from MLP

**_Wedding Lost_ **

Tony paced the halls. He was nervous. Soon, the wedding of Bucky and Steve would happen. As much as he was excited, he’s never been to a wedding with people he knows. (Not counting his own with Stephen.) His husband was busy setting stuff up, while Tony was chosen as the best man for Steve. Of course, he called him here to talk to him. He paced the hall, as a door opened. 

“Tony?” He looked up. “Steve.” The man beckoned him into his dressing room. They had decided to have the wedding in Wakanda. “You needed to talk to me?” He nods, sitting on a couch. “I’m nervous.” Tony chuckles. “The wedding is tomorrow.” Steve states. “And you need my help, why?”

He glares at him. “Because you’re already married! What did you feel? How are you doing this so easily??” Tony laughs, remembering his day. “You were there, Capsicle. I was a mess until I got to the aisle. You’re not overreacting.” He pats his shoulder. Tony takes a glance at Steve. “Woha, you look tired. Are you okay?” Steve nods. “Just nervous.” A knock on the door interrupted them. “Steve? You called me?” Tony laughs. “Well, I’ll leave you two love birds.” He opens the door and greets Bucky with a quick wave. He waves back and Tony walks off to help finish prepping.

He could deny it no longer. He was lost. Terribly terribly lost. He was just trying to find a pantry or something. But it looks so different at night. He groans. After walking around a bit, he eventually lands up in the area where the wedding was going to take place. He just sat down on the floor and considered calling his husband. 

As he reached for his phone, he heard a voice. It was scratchy and deep. He couldn’t tell who it belonged to. He followed the voice to one of the side doors. He listened in. “-m not going to kill him yet. He’s got way too much power for that.” Kill? He didn’t move. “Oh, him? He’s strong, I’ll admit it, but he’s been there for 3 days. He won’t last any longer, especially when his ‘love’ is all mine.” 

Tony almost opened the door, but then the person said something else that gave him chills. “Yes, yes, you can have the magician. We’ve gone over this, Effigy. I get the leader, you get the magician and Zot gets the panther. Yeah, yeah, You know I’m a hero.” Tony opened the door, expecting to see something, but not this.

Bucky Barnes, holding a crystal ball in his hands. He turned and frowned. “Effigy, I’ll have to hold. A pest came in.” He placed the ball down. “Buck-What are you-” Bucky laughs. “Now, Stark.” The voice was scratchy, changing back into Bucky’s voice. “We can’t have you telling people.” Tony realised. “Who are you? Loki?” Bucky laughs. “Oh, no. I’m not that pathetic god.” He got closer and Tony realized he had to run.

So he did. Out of the chapel area and down the halls. He heard ‘Bucky’ chase him. Where was he running? He didn’t know. All he knew was that he needed to get one of the others. He saw a door and tried to open it. It was locked. Someone grabbed his arm and he turned. This imposter gripped him hard. “Look at you. So small and scared.” Tony tried to shake him off. 

“Are you a Kree?” He asked. ‘Bucky’ laughed. “Nope. Not an alien…” He gripped Tony’s chin, forcing him to stare right into his eyes. “I guess things have to go a bit faster.” His eyes glowed bright red, making Tony dizzy. He tried to get free, but this thing held tight. His mind slowly shut down his body. 

He collapsed and as his consciousness faded out he heard that man speak. “Effigy. Come on.”

His head hurt. That was the first thing. The second? It was cold. Really cold. Tony shifted and felt something sharp poke his back. HARD. He jolted up, awake. He looked around and saw he was in a cave with a shit ton of reflections. He glanced at them and saw that he looked horrible. His hair was messed up and he had a scab over his cheek, which was covered in blood. His sleep shirt was torn and his pajama pants did NOT help with the cold. 

He was barefoot, but decided to walk around. “Hello? HELLO~??” He called. He saw movement. He followed it and led him to a huge ass crystal that looked like a mirror. “What the hell?” He asked, touching his hand to it almost instinctively. It buzzed and he pulled his hand back. An image appeared. It was him, laying in bed with Stephen. But something was wrong. Instead of a pale blue light emitting from his chest, a pale sea green light. It wasn’t noticeable unless you were looking for it. “What in the-”  _ ‘Interesting isn’t it?’  _ He jumped, a voice deep and cool had spoken. 

_ ‘An exact copy, in personality and shape.’ _ The vision changed to Bucky-no, ‘Bucky’-laying in a bed, messing with a book.  _ ‘Not even the strongest magican can detect them.’ _ A scene from yesterday morning. Stephen was talking with ‘Bucky’, laughing at a joke he told him while Tony ate breakfast. _ ‘Not one flaw. Only one purpose: to take all the power, all these feelings-’ _ The mirror shifted back into Tony.  _ ‘And destroy them. Take them for ourselves.’  _ The body in the crystal changed, from Tony into a shape-no a person. But thin, weakly, and-submissive. Dead. Cold. So many words that flew through his head. 

He felt sick. Why? Why did he feel like this? He stepped back. ‘ _ The day will come. The day of a wedding. Good bye, humans.’ _ It showed the wedding, ‘Bucky’ kissing Steve, and taking him back to a separate room, and as they kissed, Steve slowly deteriorated. It cuts to Tony and Stephen dancing, while he takes a kiss, the magic from his necklace drains. It shifts to show everyone drained, eyes a hypnotic green, as the imposters walk strong and bold.

No. No! He turned, shaking his head. “Snap out of it, Tony! You’re going to stop this.” He walks off, trying to find something, or someone. After a bit, he hears a thud. He follows the sound as another comes. He finds a broken crystal, with cracks over it, but not shattered. He sees it shudder as another  _ thunk _ echoes. “There’s someone in here.” He says, and pulls back his fist. “This is going to hurt.” He punches the crystal, just as another thump hit it, shattering the crystal.

Tony coughs, as he gasps. “Bucky!” The former assassin looks up, bags under his eyes. “Tony?” He nods. “Where did you come from? How are you here-” Bucky held up his hand. “Tony Stark told me one secret. What was it?” Tony was shocked. “What-Bucky, what are you-” He growled. “Answer me!” Tony sighs. “I once had a crush on Steve Rogers. But it changed when I met Stephen.” He was blushing a bit. Bucky smiled and sat down.

“It is you, Tony.” He was confused. “Yeah, it’s me. You have some explaining to do!” Bucky sighs. “Changelings. Ever heard of them?” Tony nods. “Some sort of monster-myth, right?” Bucky nods. “Well, turns out they’re real. I learned that a few days ago. I had gone outside to get some fresh air, but was gagged and knocked unconscious. I found out I was replaced by a Changeling General.” Tony suked in a breath.

“Yeah, stupid, I know. But these guys are near perfect copies. You can’t see the differences unless you look really hard. They trapped me in one of their draining crystals.” Tony was confused. “So, you-you’re trapped here-and have been since you arrived?” He nodded. “Fucking bastards plan to use my wedding to replace half the heroes with theri own to drain the other half.” Tony grimaces.

“Do you know where we are?” He shakes his head. “I don’t. Those over explaining bitches wouldn’t tell me before they set me up there.” Tony touches one of the shard sees-no, feels-something he never felt before. He drew his hand away quickly. “Those crystals set up fantasies, other worlds, I don’t know, something to keep the captured at bay until they lose all of their power. Magical or physical.” Tony sighs. “We need to get out of here. Today’s the wedding.” Bucky nods.

“Now that I’m out of that dream, we can focus on getting to the wedding.”

Stephen opened his eyes and saw Tony still sleeping in bed. He chuckles lightly and shakes awake his husband. Tony groans, mumbling something he couldn’t detect. “Tony. Time to get up. It’s the wedding day.” Tony snapped open his eyes. “Holy shit! Today’s the day!” Strange nods. “Come on, let's get ready.” He drags his love out of bed, and toward the bathroom. As they walked out, finally dressed, the two smiled.

But for two different reasons. 

Steve was nervous. Tony was helping him get ready, along with Natasha, but oh lord he was nervous. “Calm your tits, Cap. You’re going to be the best.” Natasha states. Tony nods. “Yeah, capsicle. This is a wedding with like the world's best heroes, what can go wrong?” The others glare at him. “What? I’m just saying.” ‘Tony’ Chuckled inside. He knew what he said. He knew that some of them, (Wanda, Sam, and Scott) were mad at him for teasing their plan. The others? The ones that weren’t turned? They just didn’t like him teasing at fate, unknowing that fate’s hand was about to change drastically.

“Where the fuck are we??!” Tony yelled, trying to look around the cave system. Bucky grumbled. “We need a way out!” He said, punching one of the crystals. Tony saw it crack. He grumbled and pouted. “This is the worst wedding day ever!” He yelled. Bucky nods, trying to hide the near tears in his eyes. All the mirror crystals on the walls and ceiling around the lit up, a bright light nearly blinding the two. As the light went down, Their changelings were in view.

_ “Hello, Bucky. Tony.” _ The Bucky imposter states. Bucky charges at it, but the picture just moves.  _ “Now, now, we don’t want you to break this. You see, our leader has decided to let you two escapees view the greatest wedding in the multiverse.” _ He shows them the wedding area filling up. “NO!” Tony yelled. The copy of him just laughed. “Oh shut up. We've had enough of your searching. Just give up. You can’t escape.” 

Bucky punched the wall, but it just bounced back, with a tiny crack. “How are you talking to us?” Tony asked, curious.  _ “It’s changeling technology. Show our captives their greatest dreams and project them. Show what happens in the real world while you waste away in this place. I’m so sorry you two have to watch from this. How I would’ve loved to see your faces when I kiss Steven.” _

Bucky growls.  _ “Or when I take Stephen into our room, sleeping in your spot as we cuddle and simply be.” _ Tony clenches his fists. The two laughed. _ “Well, once we reach the moment where we kiss…” _ The area turned dark.  _ “All your despair, your love, those feelings and powers...all of them will be ours. Ciao.” _ The mirror hall turns dark. Bucky punches the wall again, and again.

“YOU! FUCKING! BASTARDS!” Tony saw tears falling. “You-Please-I just want to marry Steve. Don’t take it away from me. Not now.” He sobs, falling to his knees. Tony walks up to him. “We’re going to save them. We’re going to stop them.” He said. Bucky glared at him, tears in his eyes. “HOW? No one knows we’re gone! Not your husband! Not mine! We can’t save them! It-It’s over.” 

Tony sighs, tears in his eyes as well. The mirror sparks back to life in a new spot. Just over the breach where the priest stood. It was starting. The ceremony. Steve had just stopped walking, waiting for his to-be husband. Bucky sobbed harder, knowing that it wasn’t him. Tony noticed something. As the ‘bridesmaids’ slowly entered, the cracks from where Bucky had punched the wall were glowing. He went to touch one, and felt fresh air. He heard music. Not like from a speaker, but from a real place. “Bucky.” He said. The soldier looked over. “What.” he said in a destroyed voice. “Bucky. Punch this again.” He raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I-I think it’s a portal between the realities. The crystals trapping the real people show...fantasies-other worlds. If they can show the world we live in...maybe if we break this, we can get back.” Bucky smiles faintly. “Worth a shot.” He reels back his vibranium arm and punches it hard. He keeps punching as the copycat walks down the aisle. He did it faster, harder, stronger. His anger fueled his strength. Tony saw the cracks spread. “One more time! Hurry!” He yelled. 

He reeled back and his fist hit the wall.

**_CRASH!_ **

Everyone looked from where they were toward the entry door, where the sound had come from. “What was that?” Steve asked. ‘Bucky’ was nervous. They couldn’t have-no way. He shook his head. “A decoration fell.” Someone said, and it was ‘Tony’. Thank god. They were so close. As they turned back to the ceremony. As the priest finished up Steve’s part, he turned to ‘Bucky’. He opens his mouth to answer when the door breaks down.

Everyone turns and gasps. Standing in the rubble were the real ones. Tony and Bucky in their pajamas, all covered in dust and sweat. “I-I will not let some DOOR keep me from this.” Bucky growls, glaring at the imposter. The guards held their spears up to them, holding them. “What is this supposed to be? A weak attempt at ruining a wedding? With ALL the avengers present?” ‘Tony’ asked.

The real one simply retorted back. “You are forgetting a few people.” He says curtly. Steve walks up, ‘Bucky’ in arm. Bucky had to keep himself from punching the changeling into oblivion. “Who Are you two? What is your plan?” Stephen walked up, along with some of the others, including Loki and Thor. Tony sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Here to stop the wedding, duh.” Bucky glares at him. “You just said it in the worst way possible.” Tony bares his teeth. “I haven’t slept since I got sent down there, what the fuck do you expect from me?” Stephen looked concerned. “Sent where?” He asked apprehensively. Tony waved his arms. “I don’t know! Another world? Inter-dimensional pocket? A dream land? All I know is that I-” The copy interrupted. “Shut up. You’re just trying to gain pity.” 

Loki watched, confused, but not showing it. “You’re imposters.” ‘Bucky’ said. Bucky growled. “That’s a riot coming from you, you stealer.” Steve was confused. “Imposters?” ‘Natasha’ nods. “They’re trying to keep the wedding from happening by making you confused.” Everyone hums. Tony was flabbergasted.

“Oh come on! Really?! THIS is what you buy?” He groans, wanting to tear his hair out in frustration. “So...who are you and what are you planning to do?” Stephen asked. Tony just sighed. “I want to stop these changel-” Interrupted by ‘Bucky’s hand at his throat. He choked, seeing everyone tense, but no one moving.  _ “You heard what we said. No one is going to believe you. Sorry, Stark.” _ He whispered into his ear. ‘Bucky’ let him go and Tony fell to his knees, coughing. 

Guards grabbed his arms to hold him. “You two are under our hold now.” He heard the panther state. Bucky thrashed, trying to get free. “LET GO! YOu have the wrong person! You absolute buffoons I’m going to-” He was gagged. Tony smartly didn’t say anything, instead opting to look around the room for possible escape choices. His eyes met Loki’s for a second as Tony passed his gaze. Loki then glanced at ‘Tony’. Realization dawned on his face and he walked up silently. “Before we throw these ‘Imposters’ into a jail, I have one thing to determine.” Everyone seemed apprehensive.

“Brother, what are you doing?” Thor asked. Loki holds up his hand, asking for silence. He got it. “If my assumptions are correct,” He states, leaning into Stark’s ear, whispering something and then pulling back. “These are indeed the real Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes.” Shock. “How are you so sure?” ‘Bucky’ asked. 

Loki smiles. “It’s quite simple. I, as the trickster god, know about any creature that can shapeshift for long periods of time. The Kree, for instance, or…” He glares at the imposters. “Changelings.” Thor gasps.”Brother, are you suggesting that Changelings are within our midst?” Loki nods. “Woah, what are changelings?” Sam asked.

“They’re creatures who shapeshift into almost exact copies of a person, in personality and body. Even masters can’t tell the difference without a complicated spell.” Stephen said. Loki nods. “Yes, but I happen to know exactly how to show these two,” He waves to the captured men. “Are the real ones, while these,” He points to the dressed up imposters. “Are the changelings.” 

He walks up and grabs both Tonys’ hands. The fake was trying to pry away, while the real one nodded. “Don’t kill me, Lokee.” The god scoffs. Magic runs through his hands and into a green circle on each of their chests. “What was that?” Tony asked. “A spell that reveals the indifference between the two.” He looks at Stephen. “What color is Tony’s arc reactor?” The magician raised an eyebrow. 

“Light sky blue.” Loki nods. Before waving his hands, the arc reactors of both tonys shone through their clothes. “The one difference? The color.” He points to the fake. “Light sea green is not Light sky blue.” Everyone was shocked. It was the real Tony tied up? ‘Tony’ just sighed, before looking at ‘Bucky’. Red glints in their eyes, before ‘Bucky’ laughs.

  
  



	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is not ready for things to change. That's why he decides to bring back everyone's memories.

**_Changes_ **

It didn’t come all at once, Peter noted. It was slow, calmly seeping into his mind and body like syrup. It started as just a nagging feeling in the back of his head. Class and school felt...missing. Ned talked about Star Wars and MJ still was MJ...but he felt something was wrong. The first time he really noticed something was when he was in Stark’s lab, working as a personal intern for him. 

Something Mr. Stark was working on malfunctioning and was about to shoot Stark when a feeling came over him.  _ DANGER! Danger!  _ His body moved on it’s own, pushing Tony out of the way as the thing exploded. Tony just laughed and said Peter had good reflexes. But something about that wasn’t normal. He just couldn’t tell what it was. 

The next time was when he ran into someone while shopping for him and Aunt May. He saw a glint of metal, and he followed it, almost on instinct. He stopped at the end of an aisle, where two men were standing. One had a silver prosthetic arm. The other was blonde. “I keep telling you. Plum pie is hard to make.” The silver armed-guy says. The blond chuckles. “Yeah, but you can do it, Buck.” 

Peter had felt like he heard those words...they were looking at him. Shit. “Do you need something?” Blond asked. Peter shakes his head and leaves. The third time was when he was in front of a condemned building that Stark Industries was removing. He didn’t even mean to go there. His body just walked there like he had done it million times before. As he stared at the building, a sci-fi tech-like building with a weird A logo drawn over it. 

He felt sad. Something about the A made him...nostalgic. As he lay in bed that night, dream after dream of someone swinging through the air, fighting weird looking people, fighting WITH some. When he woke, things were so confusing for him. 

It was almost everyday he didn’t have the internship that he visited the condemned building. One day, when he arrived, he saw someone standing there too. He had long black hair, with a dark green and black suit. Something about him had the same feel as the building he stood in front of. “H-Hello?” He asked, nervous. The man turned and his green eyes seemed to flash for a second. 

“Yes?” Peter smiles. “It’s a cool building right?” He nods, solem. “You should’ve seen it when it was open.” Open? Oh. “You must’ve been an employee there!” He shrugs. “I suppose you can say that.” Peter sighs, the silence in the air awkward, but not unwelcome. “I should go. My brother will hate it if I am late for dinner again.” Peter nods. The man smiled mischievously. “I hope to see you again, Spiderling.” And with that, he walked away, almost disappearing. 

“Spiderling?” Peter was confused. It seemed familiar, but he HATES spiders! 

It wasn’t until he couldn’t sleep one night that he realized. Insomnia had kept him up occasionally, and this was one of those instances. His mind kept flashing back to those incidents that made him think something was wrong. He considered texting Mr. Stark. He would be up at this time. Peter shook his head and decided not to. This man was his employer, not his father! 

As he stared up at the ceiling, all of a sudden it clicked. The sense of danger. Those two men in the shopping hall. The condemned building. Mr. Stark. The man with the suit. Peter shot up in bed, eyes wide as he ran his hands through his hair. He remembered. He knew what all this was. How was he such an idiot?! 

Peter Parker. Spider-Man. Peter got out of bed and started pacing.  _ Ok, Ok, think. What do you know?  _ He thought, then dashed to under his bed, where he hid his spider stuff. He dragged out the box and dug around. His stuff was still there. His watch that held KAREN and his suit, his backpack full of notes, and his web shooters. He sighs and slips the web shooters and watch on. 

“KAREN?” The watch beeped. _ ‘Peter Parker. Hello. You haven’t activated me in 5 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, and 5 hours.’ _ Peter groaned. Had it been that long? “KAREN, please tell me what happened the last time I had you activated.” The AI beeps and a hologram recording appears, first person. 

_ ‘Mr. Stark, who’s this guy?’ He had asked. The ironman and him were facing off against some guy in a robe and a wacky helmet. ‘I don’t know. Who are you?’ Stark asked. The man just smiles. ‘I am no one you will remember. After all, I am just a helper.’ He raises his hands in a way, holding a familiar necklace. Tony growled. ‘What did you do to Stephen?!’ The man laughed.  _

_ ‘I helped him. Much like I will help you.’ The man lights something and the screen cuts out. Then it flares to life as another recording plays. ‘No more heroes. No more powers. No more justice.’ then it stops. _

Peter was silent. “Thank you KAREN.” The AI chirps.  _ ‘You seem distressed. Would you like me to call Mr. Stark?’  _ Peter panicked. “No! No, I’m good. But did you do a scan on the man from the recording?” KAREN shows a file. 

_ Moriyama Kensaku _

_ A.K.A. Incognito _

_ Age: Unknown _

_ Summary: An exiled magician from the sanctum, who tampered in memory magic. He has been spotted stealing and messing with memories all over the world. WARNING: Danger level 8.5 _

Peter just sighs. He was a danger level 7, but this was still a bad thing. Peter got up.  _ He must've erased everyone’s memories and messed them around. But that doesn't explain why no one has noticed their powers or Tony’s arc reactor. But maybe it has something to do with the time stone? I’m so confused. And no one else knows- _ Peter looked up, seeing he was on the wall. He still had his powers. 

Peter made a plan.

He was in the lab, messing with his web shooters. Tony was across the lab, shirt open to his chest due to the lab being so hot. Peter glanced and saw the arc reactor. He was certain he didn’t see it when he didn’t have his memories. “KAREN, snap a picture of Tony’s chest, more specifically the arc reactor.” A small click and the photo was taken. 

Peter looked at it and saw no reactor. He glanced back at his mentor. It was there. No reactor, reactor. No reactor, reactor. No reactor, reactor. It was an illusion that was hiding the

reactor. Tony looked up. “Is something up, kid?” Peter jolted. “What? No. I’m just looking at something.” He said, closing the hologram picture. 

“You seem different today, kid.” Peter curses internally. “I-I’m just working on something secret. You know how I am.” Tony nods, going back to his work. 

Peter sat on the building next to the compound, wearing his suit. “KAREN, are there any security measures in the building?”  _ ‘No. It seems all defense is down.’ _ Peter smiles and swings on in, right through a broken window. He looked at the abandoned area, and gagged. Someone didn’t clean out the fridge, and he could smell it. 

He walked through the floor and found the stairs. He went up, heading to the rooms of the avengers. He entered the area and nearly puked at the smell. The fridge-oh god. He plugged his nose and walked toward the rooms, where the smell was less. He opened the first door and smiled. It was Tony’s. There were scraps of metal and a whole colony made of the sandwich. 

He grabbed the metal scraps and went to the closet, where he knew held a prototype of a suit. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his backpack. He left the room, heading to the next. Widow’s. He saw some of his widow bites and put them in there, along with a few knives and a book in russian. Hawkeye’s was next, and he grabbed a really good bow and a quiver of arrows. Banner. A book on gamma radiation, and notes on the hulk, including his triggers. 

Cap and Bucky. The two slept in the same room. He found the shield on the bed, placed there like an afterthought. He struggled to put it in the bag and opted to just sling it over his back. He saw a notebook. It was Bucky’s. He grabbed it, knowing that it had all the memories he had amassed in there. He stuffed it in there and noticed the bag was halfway full. Well, he is strong. 

His now. There just seemed to be textbooks, along with some taser webs. He grabbed them and thanked the lord he always carries the important stuff with him. He found Thor’s room, where a very familiar axe stood. Great. He remembered that he could lift the two, but he would have trouble holding them. So, he hooks up a really complicated sling, keeping the axe under the shield. Next.

Loki’s room, where it was empty. Odd. There should be something. He shrugged and went to the last room of the permanent residents. (Thor visits way too often.) Stephen’s. He didn’t visit often, but Tony insisted on giving his boyfriend a room. Peter couldn’t help but laugh at that. He went in and saw an open book...in a language he can’t read. So...he grabs it, stuffs it in his backpack and leaves.

“KAREN. Is there anything else I should take from the compound that I should get?” The AI shows a map, pointing out a place in the labs.  _ ‘There seems to be an unattended work of vibranium.’ _ Peter nods and heads down the stairs. Shuri’s lab. Peter searches for the vibranium and smiles when he finds it. 

A vibranium based spider-man addition. Peter smiled and placed it in his backpack. He reached the nearest window and looked out at the scene. Nothing...bad. Yet. He opened the window and jumped out, swinging back to his apartment.

He heard a knock at the door. He opens it, and standing there is Ned and MJ. He smiles. “Come on in guys! Aunt May isn’t here right now. She’s at work.” The two enter. “So, what’s up, loser?” MJ asked as he led them to his room. “D-Don’t be surprised.” He opens the door and Ned gasps as shock shows in MJ’s eyes. “Pete, what is all this?” He asks, heading to the axe. Peter grabbed him, pulling Ned away from the axe. 

“StufffromtheAvengerscompound.” He says in one breath. They looked confused. “What?” Peter runs his hand through his hair. “Okay, I-I need you all to not scream.” They looked confused until Peter ran and jumped onto the wall. Then, shock covered their faces, even MJ’s. “Wh-What the hell-” Ned starts. Peter gets off the wall. “Ok. Ok, this is gonna sound weird, but please stay with me.”

He starts to explain.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  



	4. Changes part 2

By the end of it, they remembered. It seemed that by saying something important unlocks the memories… “Like a key.” MJ says. Peter nods. “So, that guy is still out there. And I think I’m currently the only Avenger who remembers.” Ned was typing on his computer. “Can you try and contact Shuri?” Peter gapes. “You’re right!” He looks at his watch.

“KAREN call Shuri.” KAREN beeps.  _ ‘Calling BadAssQueenBossLady.’  _ The holo appears and rings a few times. Then, it picks up. 

_ “Hello? Who are you?”  _

Peter dims as Shuri glances at him. “I’m Peter. Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man.” Shuri seems confused. _ “How did you get this?”  _ He looks at the others. “Um-I-um, shit-what would unlock your memories?” Shuri just shakes her head. She turns.  _ “Brother! Some White kid has access!” _ He hears footsteps, as Peter panics. “I like your accent! Where are you from?” MJ and Ned look at him. He only wished it’ll work. She looked confused.  _ “I’m liberian.” _ Peter smiles. “I’m sorry. I like your accent, where are you from?” He whispers.

Recognition flashes in her eyes.  _ “P-”“Shuri, what did you say?” _ T’Challa showed up, and the call DC’ed. MJ spoke. “Why did you just quote a vine?” Peter laughs. “When we first met, I said that. I think it worked.” A few minutes later, the call returns. He answers. _ “Peter! Oh my god. Now that I kicked my brother out, we can talk.” _

Peter nods, as the other two scoot in.  _ “MJ, Ned.” _ They wave back. “ _ Now, explain why I totally forgot about the avengers and our epic prank gang?” _ He explains and Shuri curses.  _ “Alright. I am coming here now.” _ Peter gets up. “No! We can’t have you doing that until T’Challa remembers, at least! Besides, it’s better you stay in Wakanda. If you stay there, we can work internationally to find everyone, because I am sure that not all of the avengers are in America.” She nods.

_ “Fine. But I will be keeping in touch with you.”  _ She hangs up. “Well gang.” Peter looks at the two. “Time to get to work.”

It was an accident that he ran into Bucky. He was on his way home from the internship and decided to stop by the compound. They decided to not try and make Tony remember yet. As he walked down the street, He bumped into someone. He looked up and nearly spoke his name. Bucky. “Sorry.” He says and walks off. Peter panicked. So what did he do? He grabbed the notebook in his bag and threw it. At Bucky’s head.

He turned. “What the hell?” He asked. Peter ran up. “S-Sorry. Thought I saw a bug and I lost my grip.” He picked up the notebook. Bucky smiles. “Just be more careful, okay?” Peter nods, flipping through the pages, making sure none fell out. He sighed. “Is something wrong?” Bucky asked. Peter shakes his head. “No, it’s just this belongs to a friend of mine. He had some important things in here, and I wanted to make sure none of it was lost.”

Bucky looked concerned. “What kind of things, if you don’t mind me asking?” Peter grins. “He had amnesia. He couldn’t remember everything at first, so he wrote down what he did so that he could piece together his life.” Bucky nods, looking somber. “I’m Bucky by the way.” Peter takes the outstretched metal hand. “Peter. Peter Parker.” Did he remember? No. “So is the guy better?” Peter shakes his head.

“There was a while when he was. But something happened. Now, I’m just holding onto this notebook until he can remember enough to take it back.” Bucky nods. “Well, good luck, Peter.” He nods. “I will. I promised I’d help.” As Bucky walked off, Peter glanced at the first page. A phrase was circled multiple times. 

“Until the End of the line.” He says out loud. How did he not notice it before? “What did you say?” Peter looked up, Bucky turning back, something in his eyes. “Oh. Just what the notebooks first page said. I never looked in it, but this has something that he found important. A phrase.” Bucky nods. “What was the phrase?” Peter looks down, then at him. Is this what would make him remember?

“It says,  _ ‘Until the end of the line.’ _ ”

Bucky looked at the notebook and his fists clenched. “That’s...mine.” Peter smiles. “Yeah. It is. Do you know who I am?” He looks up. “Peter. Spider-Man.” Peter smiles and hugs him. “Welcome back, Bucky.”

  
  
  



	5. Time to go back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bAsically Time travel and shi
> 
> its cut off, but please take ut over if you want. JUST CREDIT ME  
> JustUrAverageAngel

**_Time to go Back_ **

Peter knew what he was getting into. He knew what would happen. He was prepared. But he was NOT prepared to be thrown into the body of SHIELD director Fury in an instant. He looked up. Wow. He did look younger. “Peter Parker?” He nods. “That’s me! Is this about the whole hot dog thing? I promise that was an accident.” He shakes his head.

“No. I need you to come with me. There seems to be an...issue.” Peter nods, whipping out a pair of sunglasses and his backpack. As he switched them on, he just grinned. 

Standing on the helicarrier, sunglasses transparent glasses now. He scanned the area.  _ ‘I have already decoded the information relating to Thanos, Loki, HYDRA, and all other future events.’ _ He smiles. “Thanks KAREN.” He noticed The first avengers walk in. “Fury, who’s this kid?” Bruce asks. Peter grins. “Peter Parker, Spider-Man. Here to help with the whole Loki problem.” Steve looked uncomfortable. “How old are you?” Peter stops. 

That...was a good question. He rubbed his hand. “18-19? I don’t know. It’s been a hot minute since I last checked. I mean the last time I checked it was like-I don’t know-raining fire-wait no, that was Titan,-was it the funeral? No…” He scratched his head. Tony, who had been there, (This is after the germany kidnapping shit) looks confused. “Ok, then? Well, Now we need to get to analyzing the scepter.” 

Peter nods. “I’m going to visit god. Got something I need to check on!” He swings away.

“Loki.” The god looked up, not looking so great. Peter whistled, leaning on the glass. “KAREN, loop the feed and cut the audio.” The AI beeps and he smiles. “So, how do you doin’?” Loki just growls. “They really sent a kid to try and interrogate me?” Peter groans. “You know, I really expected a part of you to remember? But maybe Dr. Strange was wrong. He specifically said that Him, Loki, Me, and Shuri would be time traveled?” The eyes widened, his eyes shining green once again. “Spiderling. You are here.” He grins. “Yeah. Don’t worry about the government trying to steal the secrets of time travel. KAREN stopped that.” Loki nods. 

“Now you care to explain why the hell you're under the Chitari control again?” Loki rolls his eyes. “I didn’t mean to! I’m sent back, and where do I wake up? That planet. You’re just lucky that I didn’t tell them about what happens.” Peter sighs. “Are you even under control?” Loki nods. “I can fight it off for a bit, especially since the scepter isn’t in my hands. But when Barton and the others reach range, my control will slip.”

Peter nods. “So, all we got to do is keep you from the scepter?” Loki shakes his head. “Everything connected to the tesseract is involved. Me, the scepter, Barton, all of them are connected. Even if I do not touch the scepter, I will be affected again once the others get closer.” Peter nods. “So how are we going to do this? Are we going to do the whole battle of New York over?” Loki sighs. 

“I do not know, Spiderling. But you should g-” He flinches. “They are coming.” Peter nods. “See you in New York.” 

He enters the lab, seeing that the people were arguing. He groaned. There was a time he admired them...but Thanos happened. He lost everyone. He saw the avenger for what they were. A dysfunctional family, and it was hard to see them fight, even if it was the beginning. He raised his voice. “HEY!”

Everyone looked at him. “Now, as much as I like bickering and arguing, we have more important shit to deal with, like the fact Hawkeye is like-” He pauses, flicking through the watch. “3 miles away with the tesseract, Loki gave me some ideas and the fact that you all are literally falling into the Chitari’s trap?”

  
  


Peter looks up at the sky, before knocking on the door. “Peter.” Wong says. He smiles. “Wong. Strange.” The doctor nods. “I presume you have everything ready?” He nods. “Bruce should be here soon. I’ll set up the comns.” As Peter uses the holographic text, it comes. a rainbow blast. Strange walks up. “Thanos is coming.” Bruce says from the hole. Strange nods. “We know. We’re working on it.” 

He helps Bruce up and he is shocked. “Peter?” He gives him a salute. “Strange get Tony and Pepper over here, I’d rather have him here than in the park when I hit the call.” Strange nods, Bruce looking confused. Soon, the two others walk in. “Bruce!” Tony says. Bruce hugs him. “Guys-it-it-” He stammers. 

“Yeah yeah, hold!” He hits a holo of a call button. “AVENGERS!” He says, as Tony’s Phone rings. “Assemble.” Soon, multiple screens show up, the main one being Shuri.

“Oh no. It’s that day, isn’t it?” She asks as the other avengers are put on mute. “Yeah. We got Bruce, Tony, and Pepper here. Where’s Bucky?” She grins. “Still at his farm, but I’ve upgraded the arm. I’ve already set up the seat for Vision.” Tony speaks. 

“What is going on?!” Peter sighs. “Thanos.” He pulls up a file. “An alien whose main purpose is gathering the infinity stones to destroy half of the life in the universe.” Shock on everyone’s faces. Steve looks like he is speaking. Peter unmutes him. 

“What are the infinity stones??? And why did-” Shuri mutes him. “Strange?” The Dr. nods. He explains. “So basically, the universe collected 6 stones full of 6 most important parts of the universe. Power, Soul, Reality, Mind, Space, and Time. The person who wields all six can do anything they want in a snap.” He snaps his fingers. 

“They already got the reality stone from the tesseract.” Shock. “What?!” Peter nods. “Bruce here just came from the Asgard ship where Thor and Loki were. Loki’s currently MIA, but I’m counting on the fact that he is still alive. Anyway, he’s sending his ‘kids’ down here to grab the two stones we have. Time and Mind.” 

Shuri nods. “I trust that Strange can protect the stone until we can destroy the mind stone. What we really need to be careful of is the fact that if he gets the time stone, he could turn back time, and that’s not good.” Tony interrupts. “HOW do you all know this?” Strange sighs. “We’ve done this before, Tony.” Shock. “Time travel is possible, but there is a cost. Only four of us could go back, and it erased the current version of us in that time.”

Shuri nods. “I was surprised that my brother didn’t freak when he saw my sudden growth spurt until I found out there was a memory override.” Tony shook his head. 

“Can we go back to the part where you said TIME TRAVEL is possible? And that you’ve done it before?” Peter nods, expanding the screen around them. “We’ve got 7 minutes till that flying donut is here, so I’ll explain quickly.” 

“Basically, Thanos grabbed all infinity stones, killing Vision. He snapped and dusted half the universe's population. I was one of them. 5 years later, the OG avengers time travel and fuck up things to get everyone back. We bring them back, but lose Nat and Tony in the process. Just 3 years after that, it turns out that Thanos is still alive, a long story involving shapeshifters, and stole the gauntlet and stones. In a panic, We turned to the only people we could trust. Strange found a way to stop all of this by sending four of us back in time. 

“We’d replace our past selves, changing the memories. So, we went. Me, Strange, Shuri and Loki. All appeared in different times, places yada yada. Loki got sent to the exact moment he gets controlled by the Chitari, who were under Thanos’ control BTW, Shuri during the berlin fight, Me a few months before the whole new york shit, and Strange since the accident.

“We’ve been prepping for this day because there is no way in hell we’re letting some overgrown grape kill everyone. We’ve got shit to do and stuff to save. So no one is safe

  
  



	6. Preview of PJO meest Marvel

**_S.H.I.E.L.D FILE # PT-34,095_ **

**Name:** _ Perseus Jackson _

**Estimated Age:** _ 17 or 18 _

**Weight:** _ Unknown _

**Height:** _ Unknown _

**Incidents:**

_ Has been kicked out of 7 schools in 7 years. _

_ Caused explosions in two or more of the schools _

_ Dropped class into Shark tank at  _ **_[Insert]_ ** _ aquarium _

_ Shot a cannon into school bus _

_ Age 12 _

_ Kidnapped Mother _ **_[CLEARED OF CHARGE]_ **

_ Suspected blowing up of the St. Louis Arch _

_ Initiated gun fight with unknown attacker _

_ Suspected killer of Step-Father _

_ Age 13 _

_ Disappeared, but shown to have destroyed a Monster Donut shop with an unknown person. _

_ Age 14 _

_ Seen in the Hoover Dam with other people, threatening Rachel Elizabeth Dare. _ **_[CLEARED OF CHARGE]_ **

_ Age 15 _

_ No known incidents _

_ Age 16 _

_ Seen in New York City during Freak Storm Kora _

_ Destruction of statues _

_ Disappeared _

_ Seen in San Francisco 6 months later, Theft and Highway destruction _

_ Alaska and west coast, destroying an Amazon warehouse _

_ Seen in Europe soon after, destruction of property. _

_ Age 17??? _

_ Disappeared _

_ Suspected of blowing up parking lot _

_ Destruction of Greek artifacts _

_ Road endangerment _

  
Fury looks at the file. The picture with a twelve year old child made him more suspicious. This person was a danger. Avenger level threat.


	7. ONe thing he wished was true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Tony has to deal with Socerer Stephan.

Ok. So death was available for a sorcerer supreme. Noted. Stephen Strange sighed. At least he was able to destroy that cursed pendant. He reached for his neck and cursed. “GodDammit!” He growled. Around his neck was the pendant. It had followed him to the afterlife too? He sighed and decided to assess his surroundings. It was a white area, with nothing but white. “So this is where we go.” He states. Laughter. He turns to see two people. “A-Ancient one! And…” He was confused about the other person. “I am the one before your mentor. Call me, Manicla.” He nods. “So, um, I have a few questions.”

They nod. “First of all, Stephen Strange, you are the only sorcerer to have had a complete grasp on the eye of agamotto since the creation of it. So much so it followed you here.” Stephen plays with the pendant. “And where is here?” Ancient one smiles. “This is the place where all magicians choose where they go. Either their chosen ‘heaven’ or a new chance to protect another realm.” 

“I can choose whether to keep working or go to heaven?” They nod. Stephen thinks. “Where would I go if I chose work?” Manicla sighs. “A demon by the name of Anathonoius has been causing trouble for the multiverse for eons. We’ve sent multiple people to try and keep them from destroying the multiverse.” Stephen was a bit shocked. “And millennia ago, we decided to lock him up in an empty place, but it is only a placeholder. But if you accept, we could possibly tame him.”

He held up his hands. “Whoa whoa whoa. So you want to send me to another dimension to hold off a demon.” They nod. “It is more of a pocket dimension, no real changes to what you know.” He sighs. “Why me?” His mentor smiles. “You are the strongest sorcerer in ages. If anyone can tame Anathonoius, it’s you, Stephen Strange.” He sighs. He looks at them both. “What if I fail?” 

“You will not. I know you won’t.” He nods. “Send me there, then.” 

It was a plain rocky area, with nothing but dark red stone and cool gray pavement leading to a rough rocky throne. One the throne was the only other being there.

A minuscule figure of sin and decay. Two flaring brown eyes staring at him with a hollow dread, and a mouth full of pointy grey teeth. Two broken horns adorned its head, which itself is adorned with fiery symbols. A puff of smoke escapes the creature's bowed nostrils set within a paltry nose. Its thin but filled head sits atop a tall, fibrous body. Outlandish cloth covers its weak spots, probably remnants of an encounter with a different, horrifying being but it showed off a blue stone on it’s chest. It had a shadowy tail snake behind it, tendril-like veins protrude from it in several places. Dark red bat wings resting on full display. Stephen hasn't been able to look away from the creature, and it hasn't stopped staring at him.

Then it smiled.  _ “Finally!”  _ It’s voice was scratchy and yet, smooth.  _ “A new friend~!” _ He jumped off of the throne and appeared in front of Stephen.  _ “Those ‘gods’ haven’t sent me a playmate in sooooooo long~. I know I’ll take my time with you.” _ It grins, grasping Stephen’s chin.  _ “Now what do I call you?” _ Stephen slaps it away, hands armed for a fight. The demon laughed. _ “Feisty!” _ It said. 

“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, and I’ve been sent to contain you.” The demon stopped, then laughed.  _ “YOU?! A human?”  _ It doubled over.  _ “They sent a puny human as my first meal in years? I’m not a-”  _ It was cut off as magic shot it right in the head, sending it back into the throne. The demon looked up, it’s brown eyes turning dark.  _ “You DARE?!” _ It asks, hands flaming up in fire. 

He charged at the Demon, as it shot flames at it. It was hard dogging without Levi. They fought, magic going everywhere until they were at a standpoint. White hot flare near Stephen’s face, and a magic blast aimed at the demon’s forehead. They were both huffing and puffing. _ “Y-You are strong, Strange. I haven't had this much fun in Eons.” _ It chuckled. Stephen nods. “I’m not a sorcerer supreme for nothing. Now, it seems we are at a standstill.” He says. 

The demon removes its magic, holding up its hands. _ “I’ll tell you what.”  _ The demon grins as Strange doesn’t move. _ “I’ll let you stay here. For how long? Until I get bored. You can fight me every ‘day’. Deal, Strange?”  _ He nods. _ “Deal.”  _ The demon smiles wickedly.  _ “Anathonoius, at your displeasure.” _

Stephen practiced his magic in a corner, trying to reach his former world for supplies. Anathonoius looked over and hopped onto his head.  _ “Hey there~” _ He called. No response. He flicked the man’s arm like a cat. Nothing.  _ “Hello?” _ He asks, staring into the face of the closed-eyed man.  _ “Oh my god is he dead already?” _ He was blasted off the man. Anathonoius got up.  _ “Not dead. Got it.” _

The sorcerer got up and turned, his arms full of supplies.  _ “What the hell is that?” _ The demon asked. Strange smiled. “Stuff for me to live.” The demon raised a dark brown eyebrow.  _ “Aren’t you like, technically dead?” _ The doctor simply flipped the demon off. An offended sound from the demon emerged.

He went over and looked at the stuff.  _ “What are these?”  _ He sounded curious. Strange decided to humor him. “Well, Anathonoius, This is a tent.” He points to a large bag. “It’s used to house a place for someone to sleep. I grabbed some food and some seeds. I’m not a farmer, but it’s still good to grab that. I got some water as well, because It’s important to. A mattress for me to sleep on and my cloak of levitation, Levi.”

The red cloak poked at the demon and they both seemed to growl at each other. 

As Strange made some food, the demon sat nearby, but not close enough. Stephen dug into the food, before glancing at the demon. He caught him staring with awe. “D-Do you want some?” He asked. Anathonoius shook his head.  _ “I’m a demon lord! We don’t eat mortal food! I will not stoop to that level.” _ Strange shrugs. 

After a bit, he glanced back and saw that Anathonoius had gotten closer.  _ “So, um, is it spicy?” _ He asked. Strange shook his head. “I’m unable to hold spice. I learned that a long time ago.” Stephen poured a bowl of soup and slid it toward the demon. _ “I said I don’t need food!” _ He raises an eyebrow. “Sure.” As Stephen got up, he spoke. “If we’re going to be here for a long time, I’m going to call you by a nickname.” 

_ “A what.” _

“A nickname. A short version of your name, because Anathonoius is super long and I won’t be able to say it all the time.” The demon nods curtly. Strange hums, then snaps his fingers. “Your nickname is now, Tony!” Tony didn’t respond. Strange turns and sees the empty bowl.  _ “I did nothing!” _ He yelled. “Ok, Tony.” Stephen says, picking up the empty bowl. 

A few ‘days’ in, Strange did some reconnaissance. He found out that the dirt was fertile. A few miles away was a stream, and he even found airflow. Cool. “Did you know this stuff was here?” He asked while reading a book on how to farm. Tony chilled on his newly rebuilt throne.  _ “Nope!” _ He states, popping the P.  _ “Demon lords don’t need water, food, or whatever else you mortals need. We are perfect!” _ He raises an eyebrow. 

_ “What?!” _ Tony yelled. “Nothing! You just sound like someone I know.” Tony growled.  _ “Who?” _ Strange chuckles. “Loki. Asgardian god of mischief. Crazy dude.” Tony rolls his eyes.  _ “I don’t know a Loki. You’re lying.” _ Strange shrugs. 

As dinner was being served again, Strange noticed that Tony didn’t move from his throne. “You okay?” Tony laughs, dark and evil.  _ “Oh go fuck yourself.” _ He holds up his hands in defeat. “Geez, sorry.” He turns back to his food, mumbling, “Just being nice.” He hears a growl.  _ “NICE?” _ He made a shield as the demon attacked.  _ “Oh you think being nice was going to work?”  _ Stephen was shocked. “So many bitches have tried that.” He teleported across the area, so that he won’t ruin his tent. 

“What is wrong with you?! We were just talking!” Tony growled.  _ “Too bad. I said that we’d fight, so FIGHT!” _ Strange nods, his cape coming to his side. They clashed.

Stephen groaned, sore and his body aching. He got up and saw Tony on the ground, bruised and broken. Oh yeah. That happened. Strange looked at the demon and decided to make breakfast. As he worked, He saw Tony get up, groaning.  _ “Oh fuck….” _ He glanced at Strange and jumped back, hissing like a cat. 

_ “YOU!!!”  _ Stephen nods. “Yeah? What are you doing?” Tony growled.  _ “You attacked me!” _ He shakes his head. “No, you attacked me.” Tony shook his head. Strange shrugged and continued making breakfast. After eating, he got up.  _ “Where are you going?” _ Tony asked, indifferent. “To wash myself off. I’m sweaty and dirty from the fight. I’m going to the stream.” As Strange left the main room, Tony dived for the food. 

He grabbed some from the pot and shoved it in his mouth. He moaned at taste. It was so GOOD! “Um...there is a thing called a plate?” Tony jumped.  _ “WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?!”  _ Strange rubbed his neck. “I forgot the soap. But I’m glad you like my cooking. Everyone back at the compound said I couldn’t cook at all.”

_ “The-what?” _ Stephen digs through a bag. “The Avengers Compound. I used to be a hero protecting earth.” Tony snorts.  _ “And what, you can’t cook?”  _ Strange nods. “Apparently.” He walks off, leaving the demon alone in the room once again. Tony sighs.  _ ‘This human is so...different.’ _ He thought. 

  
  



	8. PJO part ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJO meets MCU

_ Percy _

I was walking down the street, messing with Riptide. It isn’t that I'm bored, I’m just trying not to freak out. Today’s the day the 7 meet up at central park. I live nearby, and soon, I’m at the park fountain. Soon I look up. “Percy!!!!” I smile. Leo and Calypso came into view. I went to hug them. “Hey there. How’s Ohio?” Leo laughs. “It’s Indiana!” Calypso states. Soon everyone else arrives. 

“Hello people!!” Leo states. We chat and talk, and generally have a good time. Then...in comes the monsters. We draw our weapons. “Demon sheep. Not the worst.” I say, looking at the others. We charge and fight.

_ Tony _

I don’t like that whole meeting thing. After all, why have us here? “Fury, what do you need?” I asked, as he glared at us. “We have a job for the avengers.” Everyone perks up. “And that is?” Bucky asked, not looking up from his phone. “We need you to bring in a potential terrorist.” Silence. “A potential terrorist?” Steve asked. Fury nods, bringing up a file. “Perseus Jackson, age 17½. Has caused multiple places to blow up, including schools, the Saint Louis Arch, and apparently Greece and Rome.” Natasha whistles. “Wow. Busy kid.” Fury nods. “He has been on the radar for a while, but especially now, as his disappearance finally stopped about a year ago.” 

I raise my eyebrow. “So you want us to bring in a kid and interrogate him.” Fury nods. “Anyone oppose it?” I ask around. Steve looked down. “I don’t want to attack a kid. You can have Dr. Strange hunt.” We nod and Fury leaves. Guess we’re hunting a kid tomorrow.

_ Percy _

I walked down the street again, heading toward my mom’s apartment. We decided that it would be better to spend one more year in NY, for some extra work, then go to New Rome. I grab a quick cookie from a gas station and keep walking. It’s not the same as my mom’s, but it’ll do. I rolled my shoulder, as it was sore from last night’s fight. As I walk down the street, I eventually land up in Central Park again, only at the entrance to Hades. 

I sigh and run my hand along the rock, remembering that time. WATHUNK! I turn to see just inches from my face an arrow lodged into the stone. “What the-” Another arrow, and I dodge. I draw Riptide and climb onto the rock. “All right, come on out you poor shot!” I yell, waving my sword. In comes a red and gold robot. “What in the gods are you?” I ask, as it speaks. “Perseus Jackson, SHIELD wants to talk with you.” I raise an eyebrow. “Uh, what.” 

“You don’t know SHIELD?” It asks. I shake my head. “Don’t know, robot dude. Now, if you excuse me, I need to get home.” I dash past him, hopping off the rock and start to run. I see something coming at me, and I deflect it with Riptide. I roll my eyes and keep running, eventually stopping as a man in a cape appears. 

“What in the actual-Oh Okay!” He shot beams at me and I deflected them. I hear more people coming. “Great, so what’s this all about? Some sort of godly prank?” I ask, glancing around. Some of them look slightly familiar. “We need you to come with us, Perseus.” I growl “It’s Percy.” I pull out my watch, turning it into a shield. Blasts come and I charge at the weakest of the group, an archer. 

I know from camp that most archers don’t expect attacks. I dodge his punches at me and hit him with the butt of my sword. He falls to the ground and I grab his bow. I can’t shoot for the life of me, but I know Will would like a new bow. A beam of light nearly hits me. “Geez! Watch it, Tin Can!” I yell, before dashing off. I hear them follow, so I grab my whistle from my necklace and blow it. 

Mrs. O’Leary appears, barking. I hop on, saying, “Camp, girl.” She barks and we shadow travel.

  
  



	9. Past, Future, and a little bit of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky go into the past, and open a sweet shop.

Bucky and Peter were confused at first. But after finding out what happened, they decided, Fuck it, why not? What happened? Basically, the two got sent back in time by some magic, science, and a lot of bullshit and tears. All the way back to 2007. At first, they tried to find a way back, only to run into the one person who gave them answers. 

Time and multiverse traveler Stan Lee. He explained that by the will of another force, the two would stay in this timeline until a certain event happens. And after that? Well, it’s all up in the air. 

So that’s where it leaves Peter, rushing down the street, 2010, carrying a cardboard box of sweets, using his spider-senses to avoid danger to the sweets. But that doesn’t stop him from running headfirst into Pepper Potts. The box flys and he panicked, grabbing the box before it hit the ground. He gets up. “God I’m so sorry! I panicked, and I really didn’t mean too!” He grabs one of the pudding cakes and gives it to the person, without looking up. 

“Here, for accidentally running into y-” He looks up and his face pales. Pepper Potts looked amused, well her face was stern, but Peter could see the humour in her eyes. He lived with her in the future god dammit. “It’s no problem. Just watch where you are going next time, kid.” He rolls his eyes. “Yeah. Just enjoy the pudding cake, okay? It’s going to come out of MY salary.” He rushes off, leaving Pepper with a plastic cup of chocolate cake and pudding.

“You HAD to give her the pudding cake? Really, Pete?” Bucky scolds, as he looks through the box. “What? I panicked!” Peter replies, sitting on a kitchen counter, going through a phone that did not look like it belonged in that era. “I had to do something!” Bucky sighs and plates the sweets on a platter. “You’re lucky that no one will know we’re missing one.” The former killer walked the platter out, placing it on a counter with a sign that said, _ ‘free samples! Take only one’ _

Bucky, being the baker he is, decided to open a bakery-cafe place. Peter had laughed at it, but quickly agreed to work since 1) Stan Lee dealt with rent and bills(Somehow) and 2) Bucky is a baking god. They named the café  _ Marvel Sweet-fé _ . Peter still did Spider-Man, of course. He’d never give that up, but only on adjacent days for when he works in the store and NEVER on wednesdays. “Wednesdays are holy days.” Bucky had stated.

Peter couldn’t really argue, after all, Bucky-or Mr. James currently, was the closest thing to a father figure he had at the moment. His actual father was who-knows-where ebing Tony Stark, Steve was still Iced, and Don’t even get him started on Dr. Strange. So yeah, right now, Bucky’s all he’s got. 

But he’s not complaining.

“That’s Stark.” Bucky says dumbly, pointing at the man seated at one of the booths, across from Pepper. Peter nods. “Yeah. What do I do??” He panicked. He just wanted a normal Thursday! Buck shrugs. “Serve them. Treat them like people, not gods, паук ребенок(Spider-baby).” Peter flips the man off before going up to the two.

“Hey, welcome to Marvel Sweet-fé. What can I get you two?” He asks, smiling. Tony was about to speak, but Pepper spoke first. “Could I have the dessert you gave me when you ran into me?” Peter nods. “Got it, Ms. Potts, one Pudding cake. Chocolate, Banana, or Strawberry?” Pepper hums while Tony looks miffed. “Strawberry please. And something to drink?” Peter nodded. “Surprise you?” She nods. 

“And you Mr. Stark?” Tony grins. “Surprise me!” Peter nods. “On it. Might take a while though.” He walks into the kitchen. “So?” Bucky asks. “A strawberry pudding cake, a Hit-or-miss for Dad, a coffee the way dad likes it, and whatever you think Aunt Pepper would drink.” He nods. A few minutes later, after serving some other customers, Bucky yells out across the small shop. 

“Pete! Pepperony order is ready!” Peter nods. “Got it, give me a second, Металлическая сука!” (Metal Bitch). He goes to the kitchen and brings out the food to the famous people. “Finally! I’m starving! What’s this?” Tony asks, pointing to the parfait, red cherry syrup in between pieces of yellow cake and light blue cream. A chocolate covered strawberry pinned to the side and a little note written into the side.

_ ‘We all have to start somewhere..’  _ Peter grins. “We call them Hit-or-Miss. When a customer wants a surprise, we make them a dessert based off of our impression of you. I also got you some coffee with 6 shots of espresso, whipped cream, and like-20 packets of splenda dumped in there. And for Ms. Potts, I got you a cotton candy fizz. And your pudding cake. Enjoy!”

As he serves others, Tony waves him over. “Yes Mr. Stark?” He grins. “Look, I have to say. This is amazing. Who makes this stuff?” Peter grins proudly. “My father-of sorts-, Mr. James. He’s really good.” Tony nods. “We’ll pay, thank you.”

2012, The week before the Chitauri invasion. “So what kind of sweets would aliens like?” Bucky asks from the couch. Peter looks appalled. “Mr.Bucky! Do you really think that everyone is going to fail?” Bucky shrugs. “If they fight over me, how did they beat Loki and some aliens?” Peter rolls his eyes and throws some paper at the man from the ceiling.

Peter slides up to the avengers, bored and tired. “So...we’re just going to stay here. And let a god be taken away?” Fury had called Spider-man in to help after Coulson ‘Died’. He was now an original avenger! How cool was that?! Tony nods. “Yeah. SHIELD does the rest.” As he says that, some workers come. Spider-sense goes off as they get closer. 

HYDRA, if Peter remembered from the stories. He walks up. “Hey, Spider-man here. Just wondering, what do you all know about me?” Cap speaks. “What are you doing?” Peter shushes him. “Ah ah ah! I’m speaking, Cap. Tell me,” He looks at the one he remembers Bucky HATES. “Rumlow?” The man looks concerned. “You have spider powers.” He nods, as Loki is being gagged. He takes a quick glance to see confusion in the god’s eyes. “Yeah. and one of them is...good for life.” He says, leaving. “Гребаные люди гидры”(Fucking Hydra People) He muttered. Natasha looks appalled. Fuck. He forgot Nat knows russian. 

“Spider-man. Come into the elevator.” She says calmly. Peter gulps. “Nah. Rather leave room for Hulk. Gotta go anyway. I’d keep an eye on the scepter though!” He swings out. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Fate Scars can be changed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another realm, one of magic, fantasy, and technology, fate scars dictate your fate. No one can change that.   
> But James Barnes changes all that.

_ A sickly Prince, healed by you, becomes the greatest King. _

James stared at his stomach. He hated the words on his stomach. Married? HIM? And to a royal, no less? “James.” He looked up at his father, Duke Barnes. “You will be married to a royal. I’m so proud of you!” He smiled, trying to hide his displeasure. “Of course father. It’s my fate.” His father and mother grin. 

“We will start holding balls to meet your mate!” Mother says, with a grin. They start talking, and James looks down. “Father, Mother, may I retire to my room?” His parents nod, distracted by their excitement. He leaves, only to be stopped by his younger sister. “You’re going to marry a prince, James! That’s perfect!” James smiles, hiding his sadness. “I am so pleased by this too, Rebbecca.” 

He was not pleased by this. He threw his pillow at the window. He hated this world. Every man, woman, and child has Fate scars, words telling their fate. No one can go against them. It’s a curse and a blessing. Those who try to escape face pain and punishment. No one had ever escaped their fate. And James’ fate was horrible. He hated nobles. He hated that his fate is now tied to royals. 

He growled. He was going to leave. 

He gathered his backpack, full of clothes, a few books, a dagger, and his favorite stuffed bear. He climbed out the window. As he reached the stables, he ran into the butler. “Sir James.” He stops, pulling out his dagger. “Leave me be, Peggy! I am leaving, or dying trying.” The butler, Peggy, smiles. “I am not here to stop you. I am here to go with you.” He looked confused. “What?” She grins. “ _ Followed a fate breaker, freedom is insured.”  _ James gasps. “You-You’re supposed to follow me?” She nods. “I have already packed. Let us go, sir james.” He shakes his head. “No. Sir James Buchanam Barnes will die as of tonight. I am Bucky, now.” She nods. “Let us go, then Bucky.”

_ A sickly prince and a duke become healed and the kingdom’s treasure.  _ Steve had always been so proud of his scar. Being the first and only prince of Bookliya meant he had his fate scar since birth. He was sickly, and he knew that. But his fate was made. He would be healed! He’d become a king! 

At least...that’s what he thought. It all changed one night. He woke up screaming, pain in his whole body. He flashed in and out of consciousness. It was horrible, like he was pulled from something important. It hurt. He didn’t realize the truth behind that statement. AS he was being tended to by his parents and doctors, they all watched in horror as the fate scar on his stomach disappeared into the pale skin of his stomach.

He lost his fate scar. That never happened, even when people died. If someone died, their partner’s fate scar would turn gray and have a new fate. But Steve’s...disappeared.

_ 17 years later _

“Bucky! Get up, you lazy dog!” Bucky groaned, getting up from the comfort of his bed. “Give me a minute!” He yells back, before getting up. His room was simple, a bed made of cotton, a window, a desk, a dresser, and a small mirror. He grabbed the metal arm on his desk before going to the bathroom adjacent to his room. 

He placed the arm on the sink and ran his only hand through the bush nest of his hair. He reached for the hairbrush made of Kudu-Mynah bird feathers. He brushed his hair, and cursed at the tangles. After some coaxing, his hair was smooth enough to be respectable. He grabbed the metal arm and slowly held it up to the stump that had been his left arm. 

The metal expanded like a vine and latched itself onto the stub of an arm. He smiled. Tony was a great inventor. He brushed his teeth and went out to his room. He grabbed a shirt, a light yellow and put it on. He pulled on pants and shoes, before reaching for his most treasured possession, a vibranium infused Jacket, made by Shuri, Tony, and Maria Hill. It was a gift for protecting the town from the Painted Moss-moose. 

He went down the wooden steps and into the small house. “Good morning, Bucky.” Peggy said from the cooking area. She was a kind lady, one with a fiery temper to those she disliked. Her brown hair was greyed in some places, while a vibrant brown in others. She wore a cooking outfit, along with pants, something that had shocked a lot of the female residents when they first arrived. 

“Morning, Peggy. What is going on today?” He asked, grabbing an appel from the fruit basket. She smiles. “Well, we’ve recently gotten word that the first prince of Booklina is passing by our village on his way to the capital.” Bucky groans. “When is he supposed to come?” Peggy chuckles. “In two weeks.” Bucky sighs. “Thank the gods.” 

He gets up, throwing the core out the window. “Bucky, you have to eat more than that.” Bucky nods. “Roger. I’ll get food from the Parker’s stall. I’m going to the farm. Shuri says that Valkelyi’s goats are acting up again.” Peggy nods. “Be safe, Buck.” He laughs and leaves. “Don’t do anything stupid!” He says.

He walks down the steps and into the village. It was a calm village by the name of Wakanda. Of course, he lived in this new country on the border of Booklina called Maval. AS he walked to a baker's store he smiled. “Mr. Bucky! Good morning!” Peter grinned as he waved at the man. “Good morning Peter. How are you?” 

Peter grins. “I’m doing great! Aunt May baked some of your favorite cakes today, and a sandwich! Enjoy!” Peter hads Bucky the bag and he takes it, pulling out the sandwich. He had a fast metabolism, as Shuri had called it. He had to eat a lot to survive. Bucky thinks it’s because of the fact he lost his Fate scar. 

As he passed through the town, people greeted him with joy and cheer. He was very well liked in the town. They didn’t really trust him and Peggy when they first came here when he was about 8. Yeah. He was 5 when he ran away from the Barnes household. They spent three years traveling until they reached the dukedom of Duke T’Challa, and his little sister Shuri. They granted them temporary asylum. That changed when he turned 10, and a herd of miasma-induced livestock went on a rampage into the village. 

They attacked everything, but Bucky was somehow able to calm them down. He herded them and slowly coaxed the miasma out of the monsters and into resident magic user Maria Hill’s purifier. He had been given an award for stopping corrupted animals, full asylum in Wakanda, he helped out around town, and got a part time job learning magic with Maria Hill. 

It was the magic he had learned that saved him from dying. When he was 15, he was hunting with some of the older villagers, when A Painted Moss-moose came barrelling at them. It was a monster that shouldn’t have been in the area. He got separated from the others in the shock, and fell down a ravine. His left arm was gone, and he was bleeding out. Thankfully, he was able to use magic to teleport himself to Maria’s house.

They weren’t able to save his arm though.

“Yo, Buckster!” He turns. “Tony, a pleasure.” Tony grins, still dirty from the oil and sweat of the workshop. He was a mechanic. “Where are you going?” Bucky points out toward the mansion overlooking the village. “Ahh, the goats, eh? Good luck! Those things hate me!” Bucky shoves him lightly. “They love me. Now go get some sleep.”

Steve paced the room, trying to be calmed. “Steve, calm yourself.” His personal guard, Samuel, says. Steve shakes his head. “Calm? I can’t, Sam. I’m meeting with the sorcerer supreme. I am not looking forward to it. Sam shakes his head. “He is not someone to fear, at least, that is what I have heard.” Steve groans as the door is knocked on. 

“Your highness, Sorcerer Strange is here, sir.” Steve runs his hands through his brushed hair and sits down. “Send him in.” The door opens and in walks a man, no more than 30, with white and black hair. He had gray eyes, and odd robes covered in belts. He had a pendant and a flowing red robe. He bows down like a prince, and sits down. 

“Your highness, I am Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange. I have come to make sure your spell is still controlled and safe.” Steve nods. He had been a subject to a spell that would keep him healthy and strengthened. He had to have it done to him after his fate scar disappeared. But Erskine died a few months ago. 

“You are welcome to scan me, but please do not take so long. I have to depart for Maval this afternoon.” Strange nods. He moved his hands as they glowed orange, and it flowed over Steve. Then, it finished. Strange hums. “Your spell is strong, running through your veins safely. However,” He states, making Steve perk up. “The day of Infinity comes in a month. On that day, all magic is going to fluctuate. Your spell is complex, meaning you are at most risk to miasma corruption.” Steve nods. “Your proposition?” 

Strange smiles coldly, “I wish to accompany you to Maval until the day of infinity passes. Is that ok, your highness?” Steve thinks. He nods. “I want the most protection for both myself and my people. I will gladly let you join me on our journey to Maval.”

  
  



	11. Field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip, finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 62 pages in google docs full of stories.

Peter was not looking forward to the field trip. I mean, the last ones had ended with him nearly dying-hell, the last one had him die! So it wasn't a surprise to MJ and Ned to see the usually cheerful boy slumped in the bus seat.

"Hey, look on the bright side! At least you can show this place off!" Ned says. Peter just groans. "Ned. You WORK there. We've had movie nights there!" He sighs. Guess where he was going? The Stark/Avengers Tower. Where he lived since the re-snap. Aunt May was one of the few people who didn't reappear when the re-snap happened.(RIP Stan Lee) So, Tony adopted him. MJ just comments, not looking up from her sketchbook. "At least no one knows you work here." She comments. Peter sighs. That was true. He mentioned to his school he had an internship somewhere, but never specified in fear of getting kicked out of the school. And Ned can keep a secret at times. Besides, he fucking lived at the tower, even though most of the workers know him as either Stark's kid or Stark's Intern. "That's going to make it worse." He comments as Flash Gordon speaks up.

"Hey Penis! I can't wait to see you get evicted from the tower!" Peter doesn't respond. Flash was insistent that he-Penis Parker- was going to get kicked out because he was a stinky poor cheater Orphan.  _ That makes me sound like a 'role models'-from jackbox-title. _ He shook the thought out. "Oh shove a sock in it Flash. You can't go a minute without making fun of you, huh?" MJ says. Flash flips her off. "Watch it, Michelle. I got this trip. You better respect me." MJ retorts quickly.

"I'll respect you when you get a gut. Oh wait. You don't got one." Silence. Flash turns and sits down. As the bus pulled up to the tower, people gasped. Peter however didn't respond. He saw this EVERY DAY. What he was most surprised about was how he was able to hide it from the avengers. However, looking back on it, he probably didn't. Nat most likely saw the form. That would explain her smirk whenever he mentioned Friday(The day of the trip) "KAREN, make a note to buy Aunt Naut some of her favorite sweets from Loli&Pops as a thank you." The AI in his phone beeps, showing the fact that she put it down. As they enter, Peter hears the gasp of all the students, Ned included. "Ned, you come here every other day." MJ says. Ned shrugs. "It's still really cool! I sometimes can't believe you live here." He says to Peter. Peter nods. A front desk woman, Karol, Peter thinks, walks up. "You must be Midtown's Decathlon team! I have your cards right here." As she passed them out, Peter, MJ, and Ned put theirs on. Karol goes over the rules. 

"Bullying is a strict no-go, and if anyone harasses anyone else, worker or no, you will be escorted out of the building. No touching, photos, or interacting with anything you see here unless said. I believe everyone here has signed the NDA's?" Mr. Harringson nods. Karol smiles. "Great! Now, Hildé will be your tour guide today. They are interns here." Hildé waves and greets. Peter recognized them as one of the newer interns, one he didn't meet with often. Only once or twice. "Let's go!" They walk through, and FRIDAY speaks. _ 'Hildé Gunnings, level sub-omega, Intern' _ Everyone jumps. "Don't worry! That's FRIDAY the tower and Mr.Stark's personal AI. Nothing gets past her, so don't try to hack her." The trio laugh. It was possible. On April fools, Ned, Peter, MJ, Loki, and Shuri hacked the tower to become free for all. Ned was the second person to hack the tower. The first was Ultron or someone-Peter can't remember. 

_ 'Eugene 'Flash' Thompson, level omega, guest' _ Flash walked through, looking smug. "What do the levels mean?" Cindy asks. Hildé smiles. "Omega is the lowest level, and Rune is the highest. Omega is for guests and part time workers. Sub-levels are for people-mostly interns or trainees. Upper-levels are workers. Pure level is the best, except for omega, that means they are the lowest clearance. I'm sub-omgea, so I can only go through the designated places. The highest people are the Avengers and family." Everyone nods. Then MJ walks through.

_ 'Pepper and Nat's lovechild, level Sub-rune, personal intern and family. Welcome back. Would you like to alert the others?' _ MJ shakes her head. "Nah, and don't tell the others about Ned and Peter too." FRIDAY responds quickly.  _ 'Yes, ma'am.' _ Shock. Then Ned walks through, excited. 

_'*Hackervoice*I'm in, level Sub-rune, personal intern and family. Welcome back. It is not your work day. However, in accordance to_ _Pepper and Nat's lovechild, you will not be alerted.'_ Ned smiles. "Thanks FRIDAY!" Peter finally walks through. Oh boy.

_ 'Mini-stark dododododododo, level Rune, resident, family-' _ Peter stops her. "THANK YOU FRIDAY! PLEASE STOP!" He yells and it stops. Flash speaks. "How does Pe-Parker have a top level pass?!" Hildé shrugs. "Come on, let's go to the museum!"

Great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they explored the museum showing off the tower and the avengers. As Peter looks at the spider-man exhibit(He helped set it up), Flash swings his arm around him, and speaks into his ear, hurting his senses. "Hey, Penis. Care to explain why the fuck you have a high level pass?” Peter doesn’t answer. “I talked to you, Penis.” Peter sighs. “I don’t want to tell you.” He says, shoving the boy off of him.

Flash growls. Peter gets a phone call, and he picks it up. “Hello?” 

_ “Hello Крошечный ребенок-паук”  _ (Tiny spider child)

“Hey Мать Нэт, what’s up?” (Mother Nat)

_ “Clint found out you’re in the building.” _ Peter groans. “Has he told the others?” 

_ “Nope. I threatened him, but He’s heading your way.” _ Peter nods. “Thanks, Мать Нэт. For this and not telling the others.” Nat laughs.  _ “I’m surprised you were able to hide it from the others. Your training has been paying off. Good luck, Люблю тебя до мира души.” _ (Love you to the soul world.)Peter smiles. It was a running therapy phrase the avengers use.

“Люблю тебя до мира души.” He hung up, getting stares from the people around him. He blushed. He walked over to Ned and MJ, who were looking at the blackwidow exhibit. “So, what took you so long?” Ned asked. “Flash decided to interrogate me. I shoved him off. Then Nat called.” MJ smiles. “It seems that Clint found out.” The two look at him. “Oof.” MJ says. Peter nods. Hildé called everyone back.

As everyone went into the elevator, Peter could tell things were going to fall out soon. They exited the elevator into a hallway. Hildé smiled. “Now we’ve reached some of the intern labs! A lot of people work on their own projects, of course they also help out with other projects.” Cindy raises her hand. “Do you work here too?” Hildé shakes their head.

“I’m an intern in the PR department, which takes care of the tours. Sorry.” Flash grins. “Hey Parker! You’re an intern here. Do you have stuff here?” Peter groans. “Yes, Flash. But since I barely came down here, my desk got used by someone else.” Flash grins, like it proved something. As they walk toward the labs, Peter groans. “What?” Ned asks. “Clint.” 

As if on cue, the vent cover opens up and out falls Hawkeye. “Peter!” He groans as everyone gasps. “It’s hawkeye! Oh my god!” Was the general reaction. Even Hildé was a bit shocked. “Pete, I know, I know,” He says, walking over to the spider boy. “But come on! You really think I’m not going to come here?” Peter just groans. “Clint, I’m begging you. Tell anyone, and I'm going to mess you up so bad that you'll be coughing up blood-soaked pieces of glitter from your diaphragm.”

Clint laughs. “Yeah yeah. I got it. Now, I hear some cookies calling my name.” Peter moans at the thought. “Save me some. Pa’s cookies are the best!” Clint nods and back into the vents he goes. Everyone is shocked. “How do you know a fucking avenger?!” Flash shouts. Peter flinches. “I’m Tony Stark’s personal intern. I work on avenger tech. Now can we continue the tour?” Hildé nods and leads them to the lab, where they worked on a little activity. 

Then it was a restroom break. Peter finished quickly, only to be stopped by Flash. “Alright, Penis. I’ve had enough. You think you can just hack your way into this place? You think telling these lies are going to make you popular? Well guess what. You are a fake. You’re stupid. Worthless. An orphan with no popularity.” Peter clenches his fist, but his tongue moves on it’s own.

“Why don’t you just shut up, Flash. You think I care? You make bullying me so fun, but why? I work here! I intern for Tony Stark! If you could get it through your head, maybe you’ll see I’m not lying!” Flash growls. He punches him in the gut. And leaves. Peter gets up a minute later, leaving the area. Clint however, didn’t leave. He was shocked. Pissed even. 

  
  



	12. Past, Future, and a bit of love part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of this AU

Peter was shocked, to say the least. Of course Tony-Dad-would rent out the café. But inviting the avengers-here?! He looks over, glad Bucky always kept a mask on to keep from being recognized. “This is what you rented our café out for, Stark? A group of spandex wearing people?” Tony chuckles. “Nice to see you too, James.” Steve seems to flinch a bit at the name, which did not go unnoticed by Nat, Peter, or Bucky.

“So, since you rented out the store for like, 3 hours, care to take a seat?” Bruce looks confused. “What is this place?” Everyone else agreed. Tony smiled. “This, my dear avengers, is Marvel Sweet-fé, the worlds best sweet shop!” Everyone looked sceptical. “Go sit, we’ll get stuff ready.” As the heroes sat, The two workers went to the kitchen. “So. This is happening.” Peter states. Bucky nods. “Go ask them what they want.” Peter goes out. 

“What can I get you all?” Tony smiles. “6 Hit-or-misses. I’d love to see What you come up with.” Peter nods.

Peter and James came out, Pete carrying a tray with 6 desserts. “6 hit-or-misses.” He says placing the tray on the table. “And those are?” Clint asks. Bucky grins. “We make a dessert based off of our impression of you.” He says, sitting in an empty seat. Peter smiles, passing Clint his dessert first.

“It’s a plum pie with the restaurant whip cream, dyed purple of course,” Bucky says. “And a candy bow and arrow on the top.” Clint smiles. “Cool!” Peter hands Natasha hers next. “It’s a dark chocolate cake with some vodka infused into the batter and cream. On the top is molded cranberry-vodka jello.” Natasha smirks. “Smart.”

Thor is up. “What is this, midgardian?” Peter speaks this time. “It’s Banana pudding. We made it from bananas, some homemade wafer cookies, and silver dusted crumbs on top.” Thor grins. Bruce is up. “Is that yin and yang?” He asks. Peter nods. “Yep, it’s usually part of our new years menu, but we edited it. It’s a vanilla cake and chocolate brownie mix that has mystery flavored Icing.” He smiles at the little designs. “We also added a molecule on one and a fist on the other, to represent the two sides of you.”

Bucky grabs the next one, a slice of pie, dyed red white and blue. “It’s an icebox pie.” Steve’s face lights up. “I have a good recipe, and it’s very well received in the shop, but I dyed it your colors, captain.” Steve smiles. “Thanks.” Then finally Tony. “And a throwback from when you came here first, the strawcherry caramel parfait.” Tony smiles. “Lets eat!”

Everyone seemed happy with the food. “It’s really good!” Clint says between bites. Thor nods. “It marvels even Asgard’s finest foods!” Bucky was a bit embarrassed but his mask covered it. “I know, right? Pepper and I frequent here on dates.” Tony states. Peter smiles, eating a sandwich. “Yeah, so does everyone else.” Bruce looks up. “You don’t have anyone else to work?” Bucky shakes his head.

“It doesn’t get busy, and most people who come here are considerate of the time it takes. Besides, I can’t trust people very well to work with me.” Everyone nods. Steve speaks up. “Is this pie…” He hummed, confused. “Different? Or- I don’t know, something seems off about it.” Everyone looked at the two. Bucky laughs. “It’s a high metabolism pie. Spider-Man likes to hit this place sometimes. After eating through like half my stock, I made that recipe. I just assumed you needed the same thing?” 

Steve smiles. “Thanks, Mr.James.” Bucky shrugs. It was nice.

Maybe 3 months later, guess who cornered Peter? Natasha. “You have some explaining to do, человек-паук(Spider-man).” Peter raises an eyebrow. “About?” She doesn’t move. “About the attack on new york. Why did you call the SHIELD crew Hydra people? HYDRA is gone. What do you know.” She threatened. Peter sighs, and gets a scan on the tech she has. Nothing that was obviously bugged, but He activated the suit’s EMP.

She looked shocked. “Why did you do that?” Peter grins. “It’s not safe to talk with the tech you have on you.” She raises an eyebrow. “Really? Why?” Peter sighs, reaching for his dock, before saying, “I’m only going to show this to you because you’re an avenger like me. Don’t tell anyone outside of the Avengers, Nick, and Hill.” She nods. “Got it.”

He pulls out a file, thick and held tight by webbing. “Put the web dissolver on when everyone gets in the room, including Hill and Nick. Then call me when you get done.” He hands the file and swings away.

“SHIELD was HYDRA.” Natasha says, eating some bon-bons in the café. “Was?” Bucky asked from the kitchen. “Yeah. Spider-Man found out through some hacking and digging through it. I feel stupid for not noticing it earleir.” Bucky shrugs. “Even a super spy can miss things.” Natasha sighs, still pissed about the situation.

Bucky was in the museum, looking at the howling commando’s memorial. It was still weird to see it, even after years of seeing it. He looks at the carving of himself and chuckles. Another reason he hid his face. He didn’t want anyone to notice him. Especially Steve. He loved Steve, he did, but this Steve isn’t his. He messed with the wedding band on his hidden metal arm. He gets bumped into.

“Sorry.” He looked over and nearly choked. “Captain?” He whispered. Steve looked over and grins. “Oh, James. Hey, what are you doing here?” He asks. Bucky shrugs. “It’s my break week. Decided to visit around. What about you?” Steve smiles. “Just...wanted to see this place.” Bucky smiles. “Do you have plans?” Steve nods. “I’m going to the cemetery after this. It’s the day Bucky died.”

His face pales. “Shit that’s today?!” Steve looks confused. “Yeah? Why are you worried about it?” Bucky panicked. “My family knew the family of the Barnes. We always honored the day he died, because we heard how close you were to him.” Steve nods. “W-Want to come with me?” Steve asks. Bucky nods.

They enter a fancy cemetery. “The commando’s section is over here.” Steve says, jogging off. Bucky rolls his eyes and follows. Soon they get there and Bucky whistles. “Fancy.” It was. A silver and black wall, each with a carving of the commandos, and the captain. “Is it weird to see your own grave?” He asks, already knowing the answer. “Yeah. I don’t know if I can ask them to put it down.” 

Bucky chuckles. “So, do you need a minute?” Steve nods and walks up to his ‘grave’. Bucky pulls out his phone and calls Peter.  _ ‘Dad! Where are you?’  _ Peter asks. “DC, arlington. Why?” Peter laughs.  _ ‘Just wondering. The store is doing all right, mostly delivered to the tower. I think Dad(iron) has a problem.’ _ Bucky nods. “Doesn't he?”

_ ‘What about you? Why are you in Arlington? Are you okay?’ _ Bucky nods. “Yeah. I ran into Steve at the museum. Did you know that today is the day I ‘died’?” Peter curses.  _ ‘That’s today?!’  _ Bucky sighs. “Yeah.” 

_ ‘Do you need me to pick you up? Are you okay? You aren’t relapsing, are you oka-’  _ Bucky stops him. “Pete. I’m fine. I’ll call you if I relapse. I’m with him right now. I won’t kill him. I’ll be fine.” Peter sighs.  _ ‘J-Just call me if things get bad, okay?’  _ Bucky smiles. “I promise. See ya.” He hangs up. Steve walks over. “Hey, sorry.” Buck noticed tear stains on his face.

“You okay?” Steve smiles. “Yeah.” Buck just raises an eyebrow. “Hey, you don’t have to lie, mr. Rogers. My expectations for you dropped the day you came in wet and covered in mud.” Steve laughs, making Buck’s heart flutter. “Yeah...I’m not okay. It’s been years, yet I still miss him.” 

“Bucky?” He nods. The man smiles. “You must’ve loved him.” Steve blushes. “I-I wouldn’t-it’s not like-” Buck chuckles. “Relax. I miss my friend every fucking day. I understand.” He looks at him. “Really?” He nods. “There was...a time when I was doing some bad things. I didn’t want to, but it messed me up. Made me have amnesia for a while.” 

Steve looked shocked. “You don’t have to tell me this-” Bucky quiets him. “I want to. I know what it’s like to lose someone close. As I was saying, my...friend was one of the few people who helped me. A lot of people didn’t trust me, and I didn’t blame them. I did...a lot wrong. But he convinced them to trust me. 

“It worked. I had a family.” Steve nods. “What happened?” Bucky sighs, running his gloved hand through his hair. “I...was out with Peter one night. Just getting food for dinner. Next thing we know...everything changed. We weren’t there anymore. We-We somehow got moved. At first we freaked, but after finding out it was because of some sort of magical power, we settled.” 

“You...lost everyone?” He nods. “Not everyone. I still have Peter. But yeah. We tried to find a way back, but we didn’t have the resources. So we just started up here. I still miss them though.” Steve looks solem. “I-I understand.” Bucky shoves the man. “Relax. It’s been a good while, why don’t we get some food? I’m sure your metabolism could use food.” 

Steve smiles. “Lead the way, James.”

The two ate in the outside restaurant. “It’s a nice day.” Bucky says. “Yeah, I haven’t explored a lot of DC before.” Steve replies. “I-I was wondering, why do you wear a mask?” Bucky grins, tugging at the bandana. “Oh, I don’t like showing my face. It’s a psychological thing, sorry.” Steve smiles. “No problem. Do you ever get hot with long sleeves?” Bucky nods. “All the time, but I’m a bit self conscious about my arms.” Steve nods.

“What about you? Why the hell do you have such tight-fitting shirts?” Steve laughs. “I don’t know why! I can’t ever find shirts that fit!” Bucky pokes him. “It’s because you’re built like a fucking tank!” Steve pushes him lightly. “Shut up.” Bucky just laughs. “What? Am I wrong?” Steve blushes. “I knew it! I am right!” Steve turns redder, before commenting, “You are not!” 

“Am too!”

“Not!”

“Jerk!”

“Punk!”

They both stop, red. Steve looked scared, panicked even. Steve speaks first. “I-I-I’m sorry. I got caught up, I didn’t mean to-” Bucky calms him. “Hey, hey, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to. I got caught up in the banter. I’m sorry.” Steve smiles. “Di-Did your friend call you names?” Bucky lies, saying, “Nah. I called him a punk a lot though. What about you?” Steve smiled sadly. “We...we liked to argue a lot.” 

Bucky grabbed his hand. “Thanks for the day, Steve. I should head back to the hotel. I’ll see you at the store?” Steve smiles. “Save me some of the pecan cookies and strawberry pie.” Bucky nods. “See ya!” Steve grins. “Later!” As Bucky walked away, he was glad that he talked with his husband like he used too.

As he entered the hotel room, he felt the butt of a gun in the back of his head. “Asset.” Bucky growled. “Rumlow.” The man chuckles. “And I thought it would be hard to find you.” The gun dug deeper. “You disappeared. We want you back.” Bucky raises an eyebrow, but doesn't move. “It’s been 7 years, Brock Rumlow. HYDRA’s work is off of me.” He laughed coldly. “Really?”

He grabs his bandana and rips it off, hurting Buck’s ears. “Тоска, ржавый, семнадцать, рассвет, печь, девять, доброжелательный, возвращение домой, один, товарный вагон.” (Longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car.) Bucky stopped, hanging his head, body shuddering. 

“So much for being free. New order, Winter Soldier.” Bucky doesn’t move. “Kill Captain America.” Bucky smiles, but Rumlow doesn’t see it. “Go on, Winter Soldier.” Bucky raises his head...and punches the person right in the face. Shock. “How are you-” Bucky grins. “Plot twist, Bitch. I’m not HYDRA’s little toy anymore. So go tell Brossard, Pierce, whoever fucking sent you I’m not taking orders from anyone.” 

He throws the man into the wall, knocking him out. He grabs his stuff, packs it, and calls Peter as he leaves.  _ ‘Bucky? What’s wrong?’ _ Bucky quickened his pace. “Rumlow came after me. HYDRA’s after me.” Peter gasps. _ ‘Hold on, I’m coming. How far away?’ _ Bucky spots a train. “I’m going to take a train. Meet up with me. This is bad.” Peter nods. _ ‘Roger Roger.’ _

Peter hugged Bucky tight as he entered the shop. “You’re okay! Thank god! Did anyone attack you-where’s your mask did anyone notice you-” Bucky calmed the boy down. “Pete. I’m fine. No one attacked after Rumlow, and no one noticed me. Jeez you sound like Tony after you get stabbed.” Peter turns red. “I do not! That is not possible!” Bucky sighs and rolls his eyes.

  
  
  
  



	13. Survior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall  
> An event that somehow erased the memories of everyone and destroyed the world.  
> So when Loki finds a familiar cube in the shores of New Asgard, he goes to the one person who remembers.  
> Bucky Barnes of the york-Apple ruins.

_ Everyone didn’t know about the time before. A world not plagued by shadows, dust, ruin, and fear. Only records, hidden in fallen buildings or stuffed inside the deepest vaults held the answers. Everyone knew something catastrophic happened. How else could you explain the buildings, former cities laid to ruin? Carvings and statues torn down and dismantled? The nagging feeling that this wasn’t the right path? _

_ But people knew they couldn’t speak about it. They physically couldn’t. Something blocked them from remembering, from speaking about what happened. Was it the will of the government? The people with powers? No one knew.  _

His name was Steve. That was one of the few things he remembered. He traveled from section to section, trading, scavenging, bartering; whatever he could do to live. It was his job. He gathered remnants and forgotten pieces of buildings, houses, whatever, and he sold them. Gave them away. Anything he could do to get by. He didn’t have ‘friends’. Some people did, but Steve was not one of them. In his job, he couldn’t. They were a liability. 

His name was Tony, he remembered that. He also remembered that he was-had been-married at some point. The gold wedding band around his ring finger showed that. He was lucky. Some people didn’t have anything left from before the fall. He created things, things to help others survive, whether it be weapons, filters, pacemakers. He had no friends...just acquaintances. He trusted only a few of them. He just couldn’t make them friends.

He knew his name was Loki. He had items that held the name. He was a historian in the town of New Asgard, one of the few unaffected by ruin. His brother was a leader, born with heterochromia. But he was a researcher. He was trying to find out about life before the fall. He knew something happened. Why else would he have a giant Axe and a scepter with power emanating from them in his office? Friends, he had none, but he cared for his brother.

His name is James Buchanum Barnes. He was married. He was the Winter Soldier. He remembered life before the fall. He thinks he’s the only one who knows. Remember. He’s trying to find a solution, but he can’t move from the ruins of the tower. So, he waits. Trains. A legend he soon becomes. His friends don’t remember him. But he’ll fix that one day.

He was Stephen Strange. Sorcerer Supreme. Keeper of the time stone. But now? He’s a prisoner. Trapped, held hostage, keeping the world-the universe-held in this false reality. He held the Mind stone, Time stone, Reality stone in a loop. If he stopped the barrier that held the three in the loop, He would die. He couldn’t do that. Not unless he had no choice. He knew there was still hope. The soul stone, the power stone, the space stone, all three of them were out there. Someone would find them. Until then, he would hold this false reality together.

_ Steve _

Steve carried the large backpack through the village, keeping his head down.  _ Don’t look up, don’t make eye contact.  _ It was the rule of the scaven-traders. They were often hunted for, since they would carry such important things like weapons, memories, or something else of that value. Steve rushed to his meeting spot, a ruined warehouse with a sign that said, ‘Hawkeyed values’. It was a trusted store that Steve sold to. 

He entered. “Caw Caw, motherfucker.” He calls out, and a man hops down from the rubble above. He had dusty brown-blond hair, in a mullet style, shaved at his sides. He wore sunglasses with purple lenses, and a black jacket, which covered a purple tank top. He had torn and worn khakis, with a pair of climbing shoes, in peak condition. “Shrink. Heard you were in town” Steve nods. 

“What do you have this time?” The man asked. Steve placed the large backpack down, and pulled out some things. A near empty book, with pages neatly dusted, but not ruined. A cane with a silver-gold knob at the top. A broken photo frame with an old man hugging a teenager. A flashdrive. Steve pulled out the last thing. A small pair of glasses with a silver hue. The man whistled. 

“Nice haul. I think people will pay good for some of the stuff. Still don’t know why you take the memento shit, though. No one remembers the past, Shrink.” Steve nods. “But if there’s a chance that the photo can make someone...feel familiar...i want them to have a chance. Besides isn’t that what you do here, Vents?” Vents laughed.

“Yeah. I’ll take it all.” He digs and pulls out a handful of silver and copper bands. “Not as much this time.” Vents shrugs. “All I got for you. Next time maybe. Widow is working on something and wants to limit the buying from you all.” Steve groans. “I'm going.” Vents picks the stuff up. “Where to?”

Steve doesn’t turn back. “The York-Apple ruins.” 

_ Bucky _

Left, right, up, down. Kick, punch, flip, dodge, shoot. Bucky was training everyday. He needed to be prepared for intruders. Not that many people came by. He had become a ghost story, again. The guardian of the upper York-Apple ruins. He protected the tower, the area around it, ect. Kept it safe from scavengers. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone touch the things that kept him bound to the past. What once was.

He got an alarm, one that notified someone had entered the perimeter. He grabbed a gun, and went toward the area. He saw the body move, carefree. He pounced, shoving the person to the ground. The person gripped his leg, light blue beams emitting from his fingerless gloved hands. “Oh. It’s just you.” Bucky says, coldly. The man sounds offended. 

He wore a dark red shirt, with repulsors on his gloves. He had a gray choker, a tool belt, a gray corset-thing, and dark yellow pants with red boots. He had a goatee, and short brown hair, streaked with the occasional gray. His eyes were dark brown, but flickers a blue occasionally. He grinned. “Just me? May I remind you, Ghosty, I could end your life right here.” Bucky shrugs and helps the man up. 

“But you won’t.” The man shrugs. “Only because you have a good offer. Now show me to your lair, Bucky!” Bucky glares at him. “Tony. You know the drill.” Tony groans and pulls out a blindfold. 

_ Tony _

It was a small price to pay for knowledge. Be blindfolded and taken into the mystery base of Ghost Story Bucky, get to work on stuff he could only dream of outside of the upper York-Apple ruins. Bucky takes the blindfold off, and Tony smiles. “To work!!” He starts messing with the lab-like area, somewhere so familiar but he chalked it up to being similar to his main one. He greedily started working on the thing he was most proud of, DAPAIGE,  _ Defense.Assistance.Protection.Artificial.Intelligence.Growing.Engine. _

He created it out of boards and circuits given to him. Bucky had bartered with him. He’d be allowed to work on his most secret stuff here if Tony let him keep DEPAIGE. Tony agreed, obviously. He also worked on other stuff. From guns, to water/air filters, to Bucky’s futuristic prosthetic arm. He had noticed the wedding band on the man’s finger.

Was he his husband? Bucky had told him no. He had said, _ ‘I can tell you aren’t mine.’  _ Tony had agreed, noting that he didn’t feel like it was right. This time, he worked on other things, mostly his repulsor blasts. He had something in his chest since the day he first woke, and he was able to find a way to weaponize it. Though, something kept him from looking at what it was. 

Bucky entered with food. “You’ve been working for 9 hours. Rest.” Tony shrugged. “Meh. Sleep is for the weak.” Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Sleep, St-Tony.” Tony groaned, ignoring the slip-up. It happened a lot with him. As Tony ate the food, DEPAIGE alerted someone was entering the area. Bucky growls. “Time for another lesson in space.” Tony chuckles.

He’ll never understand why this man protected the area.

_ Bucky _

As he walked into the area that had the intruder, his breath hitched. There, standing in a loose light gray button up shirt and dirty blue jeans...was Steve. Steven Grant Rogers. His husband. His gun fell, echoing and causing Steve to flinch. He looked thinner. More like his pre-serum self. But Bucky could see the muscles and the build was still the same as his. His blond hair had grown out, but his face looked smoother, like a baby.

He carried a backpack that was nearly compared to him in size. “Hello? Is someone there?” Bucky nearly sobbed. His voice was gravely, showing weariness in him. But his voice was still the same. “I must be going crazy. Let’s go, Steve.” Bucky grabbed the gun and followed him as he stopped at a ruined comic book store. He was looking through the stuff. He’s a scavenger. Oh. Oh this was horrible. 

_ Steve _

Besides the noise that he blamed on rats or something, Steve was finding some good stuff. Some drawn books that he knew some would pay a good number for. He placed some in his backpack and went on, finding a store with electronics. Televisions. He raided the broken TVs, and spotted a box with faded text.  _ ‘_t__k __d_st_ie_’ _ . He was about to open the box when he heard a gun cock. 

He stops. “Hands in the air.” He raises his hands up, keeping calm. “Turn around, and drop the backpack.” He turned, shedding the backpack. “I don’t have-” He looked up and his words died at his throat. There was a man in front of him. A handsome man.

He had long, brown hair and a stubble. His eyes were a deep blue, but they held a weariness that Steve couldn’t place. He wore a dark blue jacket with a brown belt around his chest. One sleeve was missing, showing off a black and gold accented arm, with a pale blue ‘A’ on the shoulder, and a gold band a darker shade-A wedding band, Steve realized. He had sweatpants and bark brown boots. The man stared at him. 

“I Don't like raiders in my territory.” Steve gulps. His voice was gruff, emotionless...but it sounded a bit sad. “You’re the Guardian of the York-Apple ruins.” He says dumbly. “Yes. I’m that person. Why are you in my territory?” Steve gulps harder. Why is this guy hot?? “I-I thought you were a ghost story…”

The Guardian doesn’t move a muscle. “And...I wanted to get some tech…” The guardian turns, grabbing the backpack. “You can keep the comics, but nothing else. I better not see you here again, got it?” He leaned into Steve’s face and Steve could feel the red in his face. “I-uh-uy-yes-sir!” He grabs the backpack and books it out of there, red as fuck. 

_ Loki _

He ran his hand over the scepter again, trying to find that hidden latch. He wasn’t an engineer, far from it. But he knew enough to know this scepter was on lock-down. It looked like it could expand. But even after months(Years?) of searching, he was still not any closer. He heard a knock on the door. “Loki? I got some shit for you!” Loki groans, before getting up and opening his lab door. 

“Do you need something, Valkyrie?” The woman just looked at him, annoyed. She wore a thick sweater and some silver armour(One of the few things she knew was from her past). “So, I got some relics from one of the traders. Here, might help you with the past.” She tosses the book into his arms and leaves. Loki groans, annoyed at her actions. Curse his brother for making friends with this woman. He walked over to his desk and sat down, clearing some papers and other stuff away. He looked at the cover.  _ Norse Legends.  _ Interesting. This was the third book he had gotten on stories of the past. The ancient past, not just before the fall. He flipped through it, but stopped. 

_ Loki, god of mischief- _

That was new. What was his name doing in this book? He looked through the story and realized it was one of the others found in the other books...only the names were...not censored. This was the first time Loki had seen the names of the characters. It was familiar. He realized in a shock he just uncovered something important. 

He got up, learning his nearest desk, and pulling out another cork board next to the one about the scepter. He had work to do.

_ Stephen _

He was weak. He was so weak. So easily manipulated. Why didn’t he call the other avengers? Why didn’t he just run? Now His husband-Tony-, the avengers, Wong, Peter, Loki are trapped in this false reality. And they can’t even know it’s false! A painful shot of magic coursed through his veins, as though like fire. He cursed his mind. Losing his mind to other things made this fabricated thing weaker, and if he made it weak someone would know the truth. 

Not that he didn't want that to happen. But he can’t. The people who made this-this thing, are smart. If he forced the people to realize what was wrong, they would kill his family. Peter, Tony, everyone else. He couldn’t do that. So he held on. Begging that something would change. 

  
  
  
  



	14. Survivor part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2

_ Bucky _

He shivered, physically shivered, when he heard DEPAIGE speak.  _ ‘It seems someone has entered the area.’ _ Bucky growls, and heads out. Soon, he wants to die. Steve was back again. He got on top of the ruined roof and shot a bullet just centimeters from Steve’s face. He yelped and fell to his knees in shock. 

Bucky jumped down from the 10 foot fall rubble in front of Steve. Steve looked shocked, and was a bit red. “I thought I told you to stay away.” Steve gulps. “Ye-yeah? Well, I need stuff!” Bucky holds himself from growling at the man. “There are plenty of places elsewhere. Go there.” Steve gets up. “Well all those places are empty!” Bucky raises an eyebrow. “So? It’s not my problem.” 

Steve scoffs. “Yeah, well I need the stuff here, so you better let me through, metalhead!” Bucky glares at him and Steve gulps. “One, I have a metal Arm. Two…” He stares his-former-husband down. “This place is off limits. I don’t allow ANYONE to scavenge here. Not you, not even the government. So get the fuck out of here, or I’ll force you.” 

Steve stares back, fear in his eyes. God that was a familiar look. “I-is that a challenge?” Bucky fights a grin. “You like challenges? Or do you often get up close and personal with people like me?” Steve backs up, blushing. “Fuck off!” Bucky shakes his head. “You are. Get!” he yells, causing Steve to jump and run away, before stopping and yelling. “I’m Not a fucking dog!” Bucky flips the man off. 

“Fucking Jerk!”

“Right back at you, Punk!”

Bucky smiles sadly at him saying that. He notices Steve stop, looking...shocked. Steve turned, and thankfully with his enhanced sight, he saw fear and-fuck is that recognition?- in his eyes. His lips move, and Bucky hears the whisper. “Bucky?” Then Steve collapses.

_ Steve _

When the guardian sent that phrase back at Steve, it was familiar. But not even a second later; a shock, painful, hard, and yet familiar coursed through him and looking at the man with clarity that shouldn’t have been possible from his distance,  _ HIS _ name fell from his lips. “Bucky?” And then he collapsed. 

_ Tony _

He was in his lab, working on his lazer-gun thing for his chest when a shock hit him, something familiar and yet so scared. He saw the tech by his side, the arc reactor in his chest, the ri-The Arc Reactor? He reached for it and gasped. “Stephen!” he got up, looking for someone-who was Stephen?- but collapsed into darkness. 

_ Loki _

The scepter was glowing. It hadn’t done that for a while. He held the scepter in his hands, almost on instinct as it extended, showing a sliver blue orb, but something was missing-He fell to his knees as pain shot through him, like the poison of the mind stone! He clenched his chest as he saw something. 

A sphere, glowing purple in the hidden storage of an unknown but familiar place. A cliff, with a floating caped figure, head as red as the pain he felt. A glowing cube, hidden in stone, near the shores of New Asgard-Loki fell to the ground, uncounius, but mind reeling.

_ Bucky _

He panicked. “What else was I supposed to do? Leave him here?” He asked himself.  _ YES! He’s not your mission anymore! Leave him.  _ Bucky growled. Ever since ‘the fall’ as it is called, The Winter Soldier thought it would be a good time to remerge into Bucky’s conscious, albeit not as murder bent. It was more like it was back when he was still figuring out who he was. 

“Shut up, I didn’t ask you.” The soldier kept quiet. He looked over at the unconscious man, who he had to change. One, Steve stank, and he needed to be more comfortable then he had looked. Two, he kind of wanted to make sure Steve was alright. He had asked DEPAIGE to take a medical scan. He did not like the results.

‘Near starvation, dehydration, and lack of sleep. Unconscious due to Unknown reasons.’ He didn’t like that. For one, it meant Steve-his Steve-wasn’t getting enough food for his super soldier body. And two, it meant another force made him pass out. Was he remembering? Was it the beings that made this reality happen? He sat down. 

_ Maybe you should kiss him.  _ Bucky blushed, shaking his head. “No! He’s asleep, doesn’t remember me, and is sick!”  _ But Target called you by name.  _ He sighs. “It doesn't mean anythin’.” He says quietly, letting his accent slip in. He hears groaning. Bucky looks up and sees Steve open his eyes. 

_ Steve _

His head hurt. As he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a familiar ceiling. It was stark white, but not blinding. The lights were dimmed and he was sitting up in a hospital bed. “Wh-Where-” He looked around. Why did the place look familiar? “You collapsed.” He jolts and turns toward the voice. He gapes. 

The guardian was sitting near his bed, flesh hand messing with the wedding band on his metal one. “What d-did you do to me?” He just looks up at the ceiling. “Wish I knew. You just collapsed. I brought you to my base. I couldn’t just leave someone to die.” Steve was shocked. “Y-You saved me?” He nods. “ ‘m not heartless.” 

Steve looked down, a bit red. “So...where am I?” The guardian sighs. “My base. I won’t tell you where. Sorry, privacy.” He gets up. “ ‘m goin’ ta get some food for ya. Don’t move.” Steve scoffs. “Can’t really.” The man leaves, and Steve swore he saw a grin on the man. Soon, he returns, with a giant plate of food.

“What in the-” He places it on Steve’s lap. “Eat.” Steve looked appalled. “I can’t eat all this!” The guardian glares, sending familiar shivers down his spine. “You’re half starved, St-stop stalling and eat. That’s an order.” Steve nods and starts eating the food, his stomach filling up, fuller than ever.

_ Loki _

He dug through the shore, scepter, book, and pickaxe in hand. Thor followed. “Brother, I’m glad you are out of your office, but why the shores?” Loki doesn’t answer, trying to find the place he saw in his mind. Something was up. He knew it. He was so close. “Loki-” Thor puts his hand on Loki’s shoulder. “I’m close, brother. I think i’m close to something important.” 

He kept walking, scanning the rocks, the beach, everything. Then, the scepter vibrates. “Brother, the stick is glowing.” Loki looked down and it was glowing like last time. It was pulling slightly. As he walked up the shore more, it glew brighter. “I do not think that is normal…” Thor states. Loki nods. “It’s not, brother. That’s why it’s so important.” He soon walks up the shore, only to be pulled back. 

“Brother!” Loki watches as the scepter flies out of his hand and to a section of the rocks. Thor helps him up. “Are you okay?” Loki nods. “I think this is it, brother.” he walks up to the scepter and looks at the rock. It seemed normal to him. But when he ran his hand across the rock, he felt power. Familiar power. 

“Brother? Brother? Loki?” Thor’s voice seemed far away as he ran his hand along the stone even more. He clenched his hand and almost like magic, the rock disappeared. Gasps from Thor. “What in the-” But Loki was mesmerized by what was in the rock. A cube, light blue and glowing, held up by a thin piece of rock like a pedestal. 

He reached out for it, like on impulse. “Brother!” He turned. “What?” Thor looked concerned. “We shouldn’t touch that. It could be dangerous.” Loki nearly stabbed him. “It’s safe, Brother. I-just trust me on this.” Thor looked nervous but nodded. “Be careful.” Loki scoffs and takes the cube with both hands. 

Power runs through him, as memories spike open like a dam. He feels the pain, the sadness. He sees the world falling to ruin, as three stones are held in a machine, and under it The sorcerer supreme, being threatened, tied, exhausted. A man with a metal arm, inside a fallen tower. He realized what it was. He realized what happened. He knew. He knew the truth-he knew! He held out his hand and the scepter-his scepter- came to his hand. “Brother?” He turns, imaging his true outfit, crown and all. It covered his body like a wave, and he sighed, feeling comfortable. “What in the-” Loki grins. 

“Brother, I am sorry for this.” He smiles wider. “Oh wait, I’m not.” He wills the tesseract to take him to the tower. The place he needed.

_ Stephen _

He felt it. He felt the Space stone. Someone found it. But who? He worried about who it might be.

  
  



	15. Winter Captain part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2, finally.

Bucky punched the bag, his fists increasing in strength as he keeps remembering. Losing Steve. The Ice. Waking up. Realizing the truth. Loki seeing his mind. Mind Controlling him. Getting free with the help of Stark. Stark almost gets mind controlled. Fighting the Chitari. Ultron. Wanda hypnotizing him. The flashbacks. So why? Why did he have to come now? The avengers destroyed HYDRA months ago. So why was Steve here? Alive?

He heard a thunk and looked up. Oh. He destroyed another punching bag. He went to grab another when he looked at the shield on the floor. He grasped it. A small smile covered his lips. The thing crackles over head.  _ ‘Colonel Barnes, Fury and the others are waiting for you in the meeting room.’ _ Bucky nods. 

When he arrived, he sat down. “What seems to be up?” He asked. Fury sighs. “We’ve been ordered to give Rogers over to the meta-department.” Bucky stands up. “WHAT?!” Fury nods. “WE just got him! WE can fix this, why do we have to give him up?!” Fury sighs. “Because the meta-department has more experience with memory and mind situations. We have been given the all clear for you to come with.” 

Everyone looked at Bucky. He nods. “Fine.”

Bucky glanced at the caged man as they walked through the helicarrier hallway. They had removed the mask and goggles, showing that Steve still had the same jaw as he did back in the war. Bucky smiled at him. Steve just glared. “Steve.” Bucky says. He looks up, but says nothing. “You-” He doesn’t continue.

As they walk down the hall, something buzzes in the back of Bucky’s head. Something is wrong. “Commander Fury, Colonel Barnes. Welcome. We’re ready to help with Captain Rogers.” A scientist says, with a smile. Fury nods. “Col. Barnes is going to stay with Rogers.” The scientist looks slightly nervous. “Oh, I’m sorry, commander. The council has ordered me to take Rogers without anyone else, as to avoid attacks.”

Bucky growls. “This man is my best friend. So, I’m going with him.” The scientist shakes her head. “No. The council has decided, Colonel.” Bucky starts toward him, but Fury holds him back. “Barnes.” He stops. “We’ll wait here.”

Memories. As he was being taken, something flashed.  _ A man, with short hair, next to him. His arms, skinny, weak. The man smiled. “Really, Stevie? You really are a troublemaker.” He responds. “He was trying to rape a gal, Buck. I needed to do somethin’.” The man laughed. “Jerk.” He laughs. “Punk.”  _

He glanced at the Colonel. His face looks...shocked. He stepped forward. “Steve-” But he’s stopped by the lab coat. He’s taken, and soon, it’s a place familiar to him. This place. He was forced into a chair. “Winter Captain.” He looks up. His boss. The one he works for...but looking at him, the captain felt...anger.  _ No. This isn’t my boss. _

“You did well. But you got captured.” Silence. “However. This is the perfect moment to activate Project Insight.” Insight? What did he mean? “Now, I have a new mission for you.” He tenses up. “I want you to kill Nick Fury and Colonel America. They cannot leave this helicarrier alive.” He nods, but is hesitant.

“Is something wrong?” He shakes his head. But...why did he feel like...this wasn’t right. Steve was- “Steve...This isn’t-” Flashes. Not enough to make him remember. But enough for Steve to realize he was in the wrong. He’s being controlled. He got up, only to be held down by the restraints that somehow showed up on his wrists. The boss tuts. “I see that spending time with that...imposter is detrimental.” He sighs, grasping Steve’s chin. 

“A full wipe will be due when you finish. For now…” He smiles, and speaks.  _ “Longing, rusted, twenty, nightfall, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car, experiment _ .” As the words were said in russian, Steve’s mind flayed. Shocks and control washed away, leaving only obedience. 

  
  



	16. You don't know anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where someone from our Universe gets stuck in the mind of Peter Parker MCU version.  
> They say they have DID to pass off the weird shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not supposed to offened anyone with DID  
> Please see this website for more details on the issue  
> https://www.webmd.com/mental-health/dissociative-identity-disorder-multiple-personality-disorder

The first time Tony saw the switch, it was when he was scolding the boy for the whole ferry incident. One minute Peter is trying to argue back and failing, but then something changed. The panicked, scared boy straightened up, the air around him becoming bolder and older. Tony noticed the eye color that had once been doe-eye brown, was now a stark blue. Peter groaned. 

“Okay, okay. So you don’t want Pete to get killed. I get it. But dude! We can lift up to 10 tons! Also, I don’t really care?” Tony stops. “Underoos, what’s going on?” Peter laughs. “Dude, have you never heard of DID?” He looks confused. “FRIDAY?” FRIDAY chirps up.  _ “Dissociative identity disorder (previously known as multiple personality disorder) is thought to be a complex psychological condition that is characterized by the presence of two or more distinct or split identities or personality states that continually have power over the person's behavior.”  _ Tony sighs.

“Kid. You’re telling me you have DID?” Peter nods. “Name’s Prudence. You’ll be able to tell when I’m in control when you see my blue eyes. Pretty sure that’s because of the whole radioactive spider thing.” 

“Let’s just say, Tony did not sleep well that night.

Tony quickly got used to the alter known as Pru. He noticed that the two had a different relationship than what was described in all the papers he read about it. They switched easily, often fighting with each other with the same mouth. Peter had apologized profusely after the homecoming incident, but Tony was fine. I mean, as well as he could be.  _ HE BROUGHT A MENTALLY ILL KID TO GERMANY TO FIGHT. _

They were in the lab, tinkering with the spider-suit. Peter often did the science work. Pru was more street smarts and standing up to people. Tony had asked if it was Pru who was often Spider-man, but they both denied it, saying it was both of them who helped Spidey’s personality, with Peter being the sassy jokey one and Pru being more cautious. 

But back to the moment at hand. The door slid open to reveal an angry Pepper. “Tony! You were supposed to be at a meeting!” Tony looked up. “What meeting?” Pepper groaned. “The one to rewrite the accords? You know??” Tony cursed. “FUCK! I forgot that was today. Sorry Pep, I’m comin-” A small ‘language’ was heard from the corner of the ceiling.

They both looked over. Peter grinned shyly. “Sorry, Mr. Stark. Hi Ms. Potts Ma’am.” Pepper looked appalled. “Tony. Why is there a child in your lab? And on the ceiling?” Tony sighs. “This is Spider-man, AKA Peter and Prudence Parker, Peter is also a genius, so he works here as my personal intern as well.”

Pepper is shocked. “You-You took a child to Germany? I-I can’t even-” Peter laughs nervously. “Ms. Potts, it’s fine! Mr. Stark is really awesome and hasn’t done anything bad, besides, you know, trying to keep me from doing my patrols.” Tony rolls his eyes. “We’ve been over this, Pete. You can’t patrol when you have A BULLET IN BOTH OF YOUR LEGS.” Peter looks at his feet. “Sorry…” 

Pepper laughs. “Oh no. You’re laughing. What's wrong?” Tony asks. Pepper smiles. “Nothing. Come on, we have to work on the accords.”

Peter was panicking. “ _ It’s just the avengers.”  _ He groans. “That’s the problem! It’s the avengers! They’re probably here for who knows why and when they see me leave the private elevator-” Pru chuckles. “ _ You’ll be fine. Don’t die, and if you need to tag out, I’ll be here.”  _ Peter nods. He had two souls in his mind. His and Prudence’s. Prudence was from another dimension, who was trapped into the soul stone until shit happened.

And of course she gets trapped in Peter's body the day he gets powers. They work together, fighting, schooling, and fixing the MCU timeline the best they could. Now, they were in the elevator of the avengers(Stark) tower, trying to figure out how to introduce themselves to the ‘Rouge’ Avengers that were in the common room.

“But what if they call Mr. Stark? Oh god- _ Listen. If they are here, it means they’re supposed to be here. If they try to kill you so be it.”  _ Peter scoffs. “So be it? What am I supposed to do, just let them kill me?” Pru shakes her head. “ _ No, dumbass. You either surrender or kick them where it hurts.”  _ Peter laughed at that.

“So, what do you want to eat tonight?” Pru grins. “ _ I’m thinking some good ol’ ramen!  _ Ramen? You want that every night!” The elevator door opens, but they don’t notice, walking out with practiced ease. “ _ Because it’s easy, quick, and I can make it. _ I’ll make oatmeal? Pancakes? Spaghetti? Anything but Ramen? PLEASE?” They head to the kitchen. Grabbing one of the protein bars and biting into it, plastic still on.

Pru spits it out into the sink.

“ _ You ate the fucking plastic, Peter!”  _

“So? It won’t kill me? I can eat it-

“ _ NO! You don’t eat plastic! Jesus, I sound like a pet owner. Is this what Pepper feels like watching Tony? Or Nat with like-anyone? I swear I’m going to-”  _ She stops, finally realizing what was around her. “ _ Oh you are fucking kidding me.  _ Isn’t this great?” They say.

  
  



End file.
